Prisoner Part 3
by I Luv Captain Terror
Summary: Continues the story of Prisoner. Has Faxness.
1. Chapter 1

Prisoner- Chapter 61

I went and picked up our breakfast from a grocery store that was in a reasonably close distance. Fang came with me, since we have that unspoken rule of never go anywhere alone and when we returned back to the house Iggy and the Gasman was in the kitchen waiting for us at the table.

"Good news, Ig." I said with a smile as I entered the kitchen. "You don't have to cook."

A smile formed on his lips.

"That is good news." He replied.

"I'll go wake Angel and Nudge." I said looking over at Fang.

He gave me a small nod then passed out breakfast.

I walked in their room and they were still out cold, they could really sleep.

"Angel, Nudge, it's time to take on another day." I said from the doorway.

I saw their two forms squirm underneath the covers then slowly lever themselves into a sitting position and look at me.

"We got breakfast waiting."

Nudge's eyes widened as she threw the covers away from herself and made her way past me into the kitchen. Angel was a little less enthusiastic, but she stopped in the doorway in front of me to wrap her arms around my waist then go into the kitchen.

After we finished eating the flock wanted to go swimming in the nearby lake, so we all made our way down to the lake together. Fang and I were the only ones not to get in and just watched as the other four played tag. I had to breathe deep every time Angel stayed underwater for an extended period of time and work up all my willpower not to run into the lake and start searching for her in a panic.

Angel had been underwater for about ten minutes and suddenly popped up. I unconsciously let out a breath I'd been holding and I immediately knew Fang had noticed.

"That worry you?"

"What?"

"Angel's power, it worries you doesn't it?"

"I'm just not used to it yet." I said looking over at him.

He nodded.

"Just try to relax." He said laying his hand on top of mine.

"I'll work on it." I said with a small smile.

I turned back to look straight ahead at the flock smiling and laughing in the water.

I noticed Gazzy looked liked he was doing better. He stayed more in the shallow parts though which I was thankful for. He was moving around with little trouble and looked like he might be fully recovered in a couple days, maybe sooner.

"Max, you wanna play with us?" Nudge called from the water.

"Maybe some other time."

I saw her shrug then turn around dive away from Angel who was trying to tag her.

I took off my sweater and balled it together laying it on the ground behind me to use as a pillow. I laid back then closed my eyes taking in a calm soothing breath.

It was nice and warm outside, probably somewhere around seventy degrees. I could feel the sun tanning my pale skin with its warm beams and then a soft breeze floated across my body.

I could feel someone watching me, but it was just Fang. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know who it was.

"Mm… it feels nice out." I said keeping my eyes closed.

"Yeah."

"I love this… taking breaks away from running." I said opening my eyes to meet his dark ones. I saw understanding in them and agreement.

"It's refreshing." I added sitting up.

He smiled at me brighter than the sun itself and I had to look away to hide my reddened cheeks. He brought my face back to look at him and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I thought we said we didn't want the flock to know about us." I whispered with a smile as I stole a quick glance at the flock making sure they hadn't seen.

"We did." He said nodding his head and looking over at the flock. "They didn't notice."

"They could have." I said shaking my head as my smile grew bigger.

"Max, please come in!" Angel yelled to me.

I turned to see her standing in the knee deep portion of the water.

"Alright, but only for awhile." I said standing up and walking over to the water.

"Fang?" Angel asked giving him the Bambi eyes.

He was a goner.

"Okay." I heard him say.

"Yay!" Angel yelled splashing in behind me and Fang.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Prisoner- Chapter 62

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel after I had just taken a nice relaxing steamy shower. It always felt so nice feeling the warm water rinse away the dirt that hid the real color of my pale skin. I reached one hand out to the mirror on the wall and created a medium sized hole of steam free mirror for me to examine myself in.

As I laid my eyes on what or who was in the mirror, I screamed. When I came to my senses I clasped a hand over my mouth.

I was seeing eraser Max again. My face felt smooth and normal and I brought my hand down to examine it, normal also.

"Max." Fang tapped on the bathroom door.

"You okay?" He asked sounding worried. "I heard you scream."

I looked into the mirror again, still eraser Max.

"Fang…" My voice quivered.

He obviously noticed because he jiggled the door handle.

"Max, let me in."

I looked over at the doorknob jiggling furiously.

"Max, what's going on?"

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, afraid of what he'd see when he saw me. I avoided his eyes, studying the ground with great interest.

"Max…"

"Do I look normal?" I whispered.

"Wha…"

"Do I look normal?" I repeated looking up at him.

"Apart from looking freaked out… yeah." He said trying to meet my eyes with his, but I was avoiding the contact. I always felt so ashamed and distant when I saw myself as an eraser. It really freaked me out and right now I could really use some time to think.

I turned and looked in the mirror again to see a normal me, not a disgusting hairy me. I sighed with a bit of relief, but this was far from over.

"Max." Fang said laying his hand on my shoulder.

I turned to look at him, finally bringing myself to meet his eyes. He looked concerned and confused, I felt the same way.

"What happened?"

I looked away ashamed and answered, "I saw an eraser version of me in the mirror again."

He pulled me to him.

I decided to keep silent and just be held for a few sweet minutes. Once those few minutes were over Fang placed a kiss onto my wet hair then released me and walked out of the bathroom so I could get dressed.

When I walked out of the bathroom now clothed I felt like an idiot for looking so pathetic and weak in the bathroom in front of Fang. Fang was sitting on the bed we shared waiting for me and I immediately took a deep breath and immediately put on a brave face.

"Feeling better?" He asked raising a dark eyebrow.

"Yeah." I said with a nod.

"Not lying are you?"

"Never." I scoffed.

He smirked.

"I better go say goodnight to the others." I said motioning toward the door.

Fang stood and followed me out of our room. We walked into the hall and decided to go into Gazzy and Iggy's room first which was to the right.

"Hey." I said walking in and over to the bed.

Iggy was on the closer side and Gazzy was on the far. I walked to Ig's side and me and the three boys stacked fists.

"Goodnight guys." I said with a smile as I headed out of the room.

"Night." They replied in unison.

Next and last stop was Angel and Nudge's room just across the hall. I walked in to see them talking to each other and giggling.

"Bedtime." I said putting my fist out on Nudge's side of the bed, the closer side. The four of us stacked up and finished up routinely.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Max." Nudge said laying down. "Goodnight Fang."

I saw Angel lye down seconds later and say, "Goodnight."

I smiled up at Fang as I shut their door.

He and I walked back to our room and stacked fists just before lying down in our bed.

"Goodnight Fang." I said with my back to him.

"Night Max."

I began to drift off to sleep.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

Prisoner- Chapter 63

"Max…"

My eyes shot open and immediately searched for who the voice belonged to. It was Gazzy and he looked pretty upset.

"Gazzy, what's wrong?" I asked slowly sitting up.

"I saw something again, in my dream." He said vaguely.

"You mean a vision that's gonna come true?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

I stopped to see him nodding.

"Well, what'd you see?"

He stayed silent and turned his gaze toward the ground.

"Gazzy?"

He looked up at me.

"Something really bad."

I felt a shiver overtake my body and tiny bumps formed on my skin.

"What's going on?" Fang mumbled into his pillow.

"Nothing, go to sleep."

I stood and ushered the Gasman into the living room area. He plopped down on the couch and I sat beside him fearing what was about to be said.

"Gazzy, what did you see?" I asked studying the eight year old.

He looked up at me, his eyes glazed with tears. I couldn't help but pull him to me and wrap my arms around him. He looked really upset which only worried me more about what this bad event was. I pulled away from him and looked down at him.

"Someone died."

My stomach clenched and I tried my best to catch my breath.

"Who?" I whispered feeling myself shudder.

"Fang."

I could feel my mouth drop open and my eyes widen into huge black saucers. My stomach felt like I was trying to digest poison I thought I would throw up. My breath was gone, but fresh tears were present and already creating rivers down my cheeks.

Gazzy threw his arms around my neck, but I didn't move. I was shocked, stunned.

"I'm sorry, Max." He said beginning to cry. "I shouldn't have told you."

"No!" I said pulling his arms away from my neck and looking into his eyes. "I'm glad you told me. You did the right thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Gazzy, I'm proud of you." I placed a kiss on top of his blond hair.

I hugged him again, just holding him for a few minutes then was visited by a 'friend'.

Max, you need to get more information.

'What do you mean?' I asked only half paying attention.

Ask him how Fang dies.

I took a deep breath then released the Gasman.

"How does Fang die?" I asked still whispering.

"Ari."

I was shocked and angry at the same time. Ari was going to kill Fang. He had come close to doing so twice before, but now he was actually going to do it.

"Gazzy, do you have any idea when this is going to happen?"

He shook his head.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath.

"I saw that window broken." He said pointing to the window in the kitchen.

"It happens here?"

He nodded.

"So Fang gets killed after that window breaks?"

"Yeah." He whispered.

"That could be any time." I said more to myself than him.

"I'm sorry Max."

"No, don't be sweetie. You told me what you saw, that's all I can ask of you." I said giving him one last hug.

"When are you going to tell Fang?"

"I don't know if I'm going to…"

He was giving me an odd look and I smiled a bit. That was a 'Fang is going to kill you if he finds out you're hiding this from him' look.

I gave him one back that said 'I'll take my chances'.

"Don't worry, Gazzy, everything is going to be okay." I said kissing his cheek. "Just get some sleep."

I was left alone on the couch and I planned on staying there. I couldn't sleep now.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

Prisoner- Chapter 64

I stayed up the whole night processing the news the Gasman had given me. I had a giant head ache and I felt like I could throw up any second. I had cried until the tears fell no more and that was about an hour ago. I guessed it was probably five in the morning. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to relax myself, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get Gazzy's words out of my head.

I could hear his quivering voice and picture his tear stained cheeks and tired blue eyes. It killed me seeing him like that, but what he told me pierced me with more pain than any weapon could ensure.

I felt a single tear stream down my cheek and I was sure more would come. I hated crying, but it was the only thing that seemed to help right now. Sure enough, the tears began to flow again and I buried my head in my hands to muffle my sobs.

Someone sat next to me and laid a hand on my back. Part of me wished it was Ari again, so I could do my best to kill him for a second time.

"Max, are you okay?" Iggy.

"Yeah, Ig, I'm fine." I said kicking myself when I heard how weak I sounded.

"No you're not."

He reached out a hand and turned my face to him. He raised his thumb and stroked my cheek smearing the tears that had fallen.

"You're crying."

"Yeah, just letting myself relieve some stress."

"I know about Fang, Max."

My head shot over to look at him.

"How?"

"Gazzer told me." He explained. "I told him I'd come and make sure you were okay."

"Thanks." I whispered.

He rubbed my back and we sat in silence for a few minutes until I broke it.

"We have to stop Ari, keep our eye on Fang at all times."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

I shook my head and then released that Iggy couldn't see me doing so and said, "No."

"Why?" He asked obviously confused.

"Because then he'll know I'm trying to protect him and keep an eye on him and he'll resist." I said rubbing my temples. "Plus, I don't want him to run off and think he's doing the flock a favor, keeping them safe."

"You really think he'd do that?"

"I would." I said fighting back tears again.

"If you don't want to tell him, then I'll go along with you."

"Thanks Ig." I said laying my hand on his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You do realize though, that if he finds out he's going to be very mad." He said looking half amused and half worried.

"I'll take all the blame." I said with a small smile.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Max." He explained.

I was confused.

"What if Fang gets so mad at you that he can't forgive you?"

"I don't know." I said simply.

He looked over at me with his sightless eyes.

"But I'm going to take my chances." I said letting out a breath I'd been holding.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I said nodding.

"Okay." He sounded very unsure about this entire situation. "But I think you should tell him."

Then he stood and walked back to his bedroom.

I knew I probably should tell Fang, but I just couldn't. I just hoped that he never found out about this and that I was keeping it from him on purpose, if he did I could kiss our new level of a relationship goodbye and I didn't want to do that. I didn't want Fang mad at me.

I decided to stay on the couch and rest my eyes, but I ended up falling asleep.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 5

Prisoner- Chapter 65

"Max?" Someone said snapping me awake from my sleep.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Fang looking at me with a slightly puzzled look.

"Max, why are you sleeping on the couch?" Fang asked crossing his arms and looking down at me with questioning eyes.

Memories of the night flooded back into my brain and I immediately tried to force them out. I didn't want Fang to suspect anything, so I'd have to act normal around him and the only way to do that was to not think about what Gazzy had told me last night.

"Max?" Fang said bringing back to here and now.

"Sorry, I'm just a little out of it."

"I noticed." He said sitting next to me. "How long did Gazzy stay up?"

"Not too long." I said shaking my head.

"He tell you what the nightmare was about?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"And?"

"Why are you so curious?" I asked looking over at him.

"Because Gazzy sees stuff that's going to happen in the future." Fang explained. "I'd like to know what to expect."

"This wasn't a vision." I lied. "It was just a nightmare."

I made sure to turn away from his gaze, so he couldn't tell I was lying. I felt terrible right now, I wanted to tell him the truth, but I couldn't.

"How do you know?" He asked furrowing his brow.

"It was a nightmare of the day Angel was taken." I lied further in detail.

I looked over at Fang to see him nodding slightly, he bought it. For once, Fang couldn't tell I was lying and I was grateful for that.

"So, why'd you sleep on the couch?" He asked looking over at me again.

I shrugged.

"I was really tired after talking to Gazzy and Iggy, so…"

"You talked to Iggy last night too?"

I mentally kicked myself. How was I supposed to explain talking to Iggy last night. It would just be another lie that I would have to pray Fang didn't catch onto.

"Yeah, we threw a party and decided not to invite you." I said rolling my eyes. "Why are you firing all these questions at me?"

He shrugged.

"Does it bother you?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah, actually it's getting pretty annoying." I said rubbing my temples.

I looked up to see him giving me a weird look.

"I'm sorry." I said with a sigh. "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

He brought his hand up and ran it over my hair, then placed a kiss on my forehead. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Unfortunately that moment of rest lasted only a couple of minutes, because scuffle of feet could be heard behind us. I jumped up and turned to see Angel and Nudge.

"You woke up on your own." I said shocked.

"Yep." Angel said giving me a proud smile.

I smiled back and gave her a hug then I turned and gave Nudge one too. I could tell she wasn't quite awake yet, but that didn't surprise me.

"Are Gazzy and Iggy still asleep?" Angel asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, I'll wake them soon." I said running my hand over her blonde locks.

"We're awake." Iggy said stepping out of his room with Gazzy behind him rubbing his eyes, he looked really tired, like I felt.

When I had gone to the store with Fang we had gotten enough food for three days, so we'd have to go get more food either tomorrow or the day after.

"Gazzy." Nudge called out tossing him a warm soda.

Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention and the soda crashed through the window.

Gazzy turned to look at me with wide eyes and Iggy immediately tensed up. I felt my mouth agape and my eyes wide staring at the broken window. Gazzy's dream was coming true and sooner than I'd expected.

"Oops." Nudge said quietly.

I could tell she and Angel had no idea about Gazzy's dream, which was definitely for the better. Reason one, Fang would hate it if he was the only one who didn't know about the dream, well he'd hate it even more at least. Reason two, Nudge and Angel weren't very good at keeping secrets.

I felt my heart racing and my breathing quicken. My body felt numb and almost frozen in that spot. The only movement I made was to get out of the room and fast. I ran outside and leaped into the air flapping my wings furiously to get higher in the air.

I just needed to get away.

**AN: Hope you liked it! I know people will want to kill me if Fang is dead, lol. Reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 6

Prisoner- Chapter 66

I had been flying for about an hour when I realized how stupid it was for me to take off by myself, for many reasons. Reason one: I was putting myself in danger. Ari could easily come with his flock of erasers and haul me off to the school and the flock would have no idea. Reason two: Fang, Angel, and Nudge are all going to wonder why I took off without saying anything, so I'd have to come up with an excuse before I went back.

Reason three: The Ari could kill Fang while I was gone and I would never forgive myself if I let that happen.

I could see the house now and made my way to the ground. I landed and took a few extra steps to make sure I didn't fall on my face. I could see someone waiting in the doorway.

Fang.

I walked closer to him and he extended his arm out to me to hand me a glass of water. I took it from him and sucked it down. It felt so nice on my parched throat.

"You okay?" He asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah." I said nodding. "Where's the flock?"

"Swimming."

"We should go get them, it looks like there's a storm coming." I said turning to go fetch the missing flock members, plus Total.

"Why did you take off?" Fang asked stopping me dead in my tracks.

"The voice was bothering me again." I lied turning to look at him.

He looked at me with concern and I immediately knew why. I pulled up my sleeves and showed my bare arms to Fang.

"I didn't hack into my arm again." I said shaking my head slightly as I pulled my sleeves back down over my arms.

I could see his jaw relax and his eyes weren't as serious.

I was really getting good at lying to Fang. I felt kind of bad about it, but it was for the best, I think. Besides, if I told him now he'd get mad at me for trying to keep it from him in the first place.

"What did it say?" He asked crossing his arms.

Okay, I hadn't rehearsed this part of the conversation. I felt my heart begin to race and my breathing quicken. I had to think of a lie and quick.

"Well… um… it's not important."

"Max…"

"Really Fang, it was just the same old save the world speech."

"And that's what made you take off without any warning?"

"Yeah." I said giving him a 'duh' look.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." I said giving him a disbelieving look.

He stared at me.

I looked away and turned to go get the flock.

"You know I hate it when you do this." He said making me whip around and look at him.

I just stood there staring looking at him. I didn't know what to say, he could read me like a book and that wasn't fair.

"You've been acting different this morning."

I shook my head letting out a bitter laugh.

"What's going on, Max?"

"Nothing." I said throwing my hands out in frustration.

"And stop looking at me that way." I added referring to his 'I know you're lying' look.

I turned and started walking to the lake. Within a few seconds I felt a hand clasp onto my arm and turned to look into Fang eyes.

"No more lies." He said looking into my eyes, his voice stern.

"I'm not ly…" He clasped his hand over my mouth.

"What's going on?" He asked searching my eyes for an answer and taking his hand away from my mouth.

I closed them and felt tears sting my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall.

"Max." He said softly.

I opened my eyes and knew he could see the tears in my eyes.

"Don't make me say it." I said pleading with him.

I sounded weak and hated it, but I couldn't make myself be strong anymore. I didn't want to lose Fang, I needed him.

He stood there frozen eyes locked with mine.

"Gazzy's nightmare was a vision, I lied to you." I said looking away from him. "He saw you get killed by Ari and in the vision the kitchen window was broken, so when the window broke everything became a reality."

I turned to look at Fang and saw that his jaw had tightened and his eyes were narrowed on me flashing with rage. I swallowed hard, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes Fang was already making his way to the door.

"Fang!" I yelled after him.

He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him making me wince.

I was left standing there in my own personal real life nightmare.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	7. Chapter 7

Prisoner- Chapter 67

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. The flock was behind me eating minus Fang. He was in the bedroom we shared by himself. He went in there after I told him the truth and hasn't come out since, that was two hours ago.

I knew I was going to have to talk to him later when the rest of the flock fell asleep and I was preparing myself for the worst case scenario.

Someone walked over and sat by me, I looked up to see Iggy.

"Hey Ig." I said with a small smile.

"You okay?" He asked looking at me with his sightless eyes.

"Yeah." I said letting out a sigh.

"I take it you two had a fight?" He asked raising a blond eyebrow.

"He figured out that I was lying to him and now I'm paying the price." I said rubbing my temples and closing my eyes.

"Want me to try to talk to him?"

"No, just let him cool off." I said brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'll go talk to him when you guys go to sleep."

He nodded.

"I should have listened to you." I said looking up at Iggy.

"You did what you thought was best." He said laying his hand on my back.

"And look where that got me." I said bitterly.

"He'll get over it, Max." Iggy sounded so sure. "He just needs some time."

"You're forgetting, we don't have much time." I said in a harsh whisper.

"You don't know that. Gazzer's vision didn't have a time limit."

"No, but I doubt we can evade Ari and his gang for much longer." I said shaking my head.

"What if we leave here?" Iggy suggested. "Then the vision couldn't come true, because Fang died here."

"I don't know if Fang would go along with it." I said shaking my head. "He probably wouldn't even listen to me."

"He wouldn't even talk to me after I told him, not even to yell at me." I said furrowing my brow. "He just walked inside and slammed the door behind him."

Iggy nodded.

"Max, can we go swimming?" Angel called from the kitchen table.

"You already went." I said looking back at her.

"Yeah, but not for very long." Nudge whined.

"It would give you time to talk to Fang." Iggy said so only I heard.

I looked over at him and then back at the three pleading faces behind me, plus Total.

"Okay, but if it looks like it is going to storm…"

"We'll come right back in." Nudge finished running over and giving me a hug.

When she released me, she grabbed Iggy's hand and led him towards the door.

"You're not coming Max?" Angel asked.

"No sweetie." I said shaking my head.

She looked a little disappointed, but I had bigger things on my mind. She'd get over it once she was in the water. Gazzy followed her out the door.

I turned my head to look at the door that separated me from Fang and took a deep breath.

"Now or never." I said out loud.

I stood, walked to the door and knocked lightly.

"Fang, can I come in?"

No answer, that didn't surprise me. It wouldn't even surprise me if I was permanently bound to the silent treatment.

"Fine, don't talk to me, but I'm coming in."

I opened the door and immediately saw Fang standing looking out the window.

"Fang?"

No response, not even the slightest acknowledgement to let me know he knew I was there.

"Fang please talk to me."

Nothing.

"I had my reasons for not telling you, even if they do seem pretty stupid now." I mumbled. "I just did what I thought was best."

I kept my eyes on him for any sign that he was listening, there was nothing.

"I'm sorry, I really am very sorry." I said feeling tears sting my eyes. "I know you hate it when I keep things from you and I should have respected that and told you about Gazzy's dream, but I honestly thought I was protecting you.

"I don't want you to protect me, Max." He said still looking out the window. "And I don't need you to protect me either."

"I know." I said looking at the ground.

We both were silent and that's when I heard the door open.

"Must be a storm coming." I said looking up at him. "I didn't think they would actually listen to me about coming in if they thought it was gonna storm."

A small smirk formed on my lips.

"The sky's clear." Fang said turning to look at me.

The door opened behind me and I looked at it desperate to see one of the younger flock members. No such luck… it was Ari.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	8. Chapter 8

Prisoner- Chapter 68

"You're losing your touch, Max." Ari growled as he stepped closer to me. "This was almost too easy."

"Well, if you want you could leave and come back another time." I said motioning to the door. "Of course I can't promise we'd be here when you came back."

He stopped right in front of me and I saw Fang begin to walk over to the two of us. I gave him a look that said 'don't even think about it'.

"What do you want, Ari?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I have orders to bring you back to the school, all of you."

"If you are expecting us to go willingly you got another thing coming." I said letting my arms fall to my sides and into fists.

"That would take all the fun out of it." He said with a sickening smile.

He swung a hairy claw at me hitting me in the cheek. He brought me to my feet and shoved me through the doorway, so I collided with the ground in a large thud.

He began walking towards me, but was knocked from behind by Fang.

I rose to my feet and walked over to Ari and Fang. They were staring each other down. I placed a kick onto Ari's back and he turned around and took a swing at me. I ducked, but was grabbed by an eraser.

Fang hit Ari in the nose and I heard a satisfying crack as the blood poured out. Ari growled at Fang and threw a punch at him, Fang dodged.

I was still struggling with my eraser and finally stomped on its instep hard. It yelped then sent me a harsh look. It tried to put parallel scratches on my arm, but I moved out of its grip quite easily. Two more erasers came in toward me, so now I would have to fight three and worry about Fang dying all at the same time.

I tripped one of the erasers and punched another, which barely affected it at all. I saw a punch heading for my face and managed to dodge enough that the punch just missed my cheek. Another punch came, but this one was aimed at my stomach and hit its target with perfect targeting. I felt the air leave my lungs and immediately began wheezing.

"Poor little birdie." An eraser said as I collapsed on all fours and tried to fill my lungs with air.

"Max!" Fang yelled looking over at me gasping for air.

I looked up at him and sucked the air in then stood and prepared to fight again. I wasn't giving up. I had to keep Fang alive.

I placed a kick on one of the eraser's kneecap and it made a loud cracking sound. It yelped and fell to the ground in obvious pain.

I stole a quick glance at Fang still fighting with Ari and he seemed to be doing okay.

A punch was placed on my cheek and I was met with an explosion of pain in my jaw.

"Max!" Angel cried from the doorway.

She was being held by an eraser, Gazzy was being held by two, and Nudge and Iggy were both being held by three. All of them were struggling fiercely to free themselves from the grip of their large hairy captors, but was having no success.

I threw a kick at one of the eraser's chest and then the other's. Both were barely affected only taking a half step back. I was lucky enough to catch one off guard and blow his eardrums by smacking my hands against his ears, hard. He fell to the ground like a ton of bricks and I couldn't help but feeling accomplished.

Now I had one left, then I could help Fang.

I tripped the eraser, making him fall with his back to the ground. I jumped on it, driving my knees into its chest a few times. It wasn't getting up anytime soon.

I looked up at Fang still fighting Ari. I snuck up behind him and kicked the back of his knee making him almost fall. He turned quickly and grabbed me, shoving me at Fang.

Fang grabbed me and straightened me up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said breathlessly.

"Not for long." Ari said pulling a gun from his jacket.

Fang and I both froze, side by side.

"Hm…" He said looking at the two of us.

"Eeny." The gun pointed at Fang.

"Meeny." He turned the gun to me.

"Miny." Back to Fang.

He stopped with the gun on Fang still, like he was still debating who to shoot.

"Moe."

All the sudden the gun was on me and the trigger was being pulled. A loud crack was heard and Fang jumped on top of me, knocking me to the ground.

"How sweet." I heard Ari growl in a sarcastic tone.

I was under Fang, his chest to mine. I looked up at his face to see him going pale and looking like he was in a lot of pain.

"What is it?" I asked beginning to panic.

His eyes closed slowly and I swore my heart stopped. I rolled him off of me and looked him over. The bullet hit him in the stomach and he was bleeding quite a bit.

"No." I said in disbelief gently touching his wound.

I saw the blood on my hand and immediately lost control of myself.

"Fang!" I yelled tapping his cheek.

"Fang, wake up!" I was now shaking him.

Suddenly erasers came and ripped me away from Fang. They took us onto a helicopter, taking Fang too.

I didn't know if Fang was alive or not and if he was I would have to hope that he got medical treatment soon to stay alive.

**AN: Don't stop reading! Fang isn't dead, he's still very much alive! Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	9. Chapter 9

Prisoner- Chapter 69

We were put in a room together, all of us, except Fang. He was taken somewhere else and I didn't even know whether he was alive or not and every second that ticked by killed me slowly inside.

My throat felt like it was caving in and for a moment I thought I had lost all capability to breathe. My stomach felt like it was eating itself and I didn't know if that was because I hadn't eaten or the fact that Fang could be dead. I was pretty sure I might vomit if I had to wait on news about Fang any longer. Tears flowed freely down my rosy cheeks and into my hands that shielded my face from the rest of the flock and muffled my sobs.

I sat with my back against the wall, knees pulled to my chest. My head laid on them, my hands acting as a single barrier, keeping the tears from hitting my pants.

I could hear the flock talking, but I didn't take time to process their words. They were probably talking about Fang or a way to get out of here. I felt terrible here I was the leader of the flock, crying her eyes out when I should be trying to find a way out of here.

"It's okay, Max." Angel said obviously reading my mind.

"No it's not sweetie." I said looking up at her and shaking my head.

I could see all of them turn and look at me with confusion.

"I should be trying to find a way out of here, to Fang."

I looked around the room we were in. It was like the ones at Itex only the door wasn't glass. Okay, so they learned that glass easy way out.

"Dang it!" I yelled kicking the metal door.

"Let us out of here!" I said pounding on the door with my hands.

"Max." Iggy said walking behind me.

I ignored him.

"Jeb! If you can here me, you better hope Fang is still alive!"

"Max." He said again, placing his hand on my back.

I turned to him feeling so pathetic and helpless.

"It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that." I said shaking my head. "None of us do, because those freaks won't tell us anything!"

I turned back to the door.

"I got to find a way out of here." I mumbled more to myself than anyone else.

The door opened right in front of me and there stood Jeb.

He walked in with a group of erasers, the door closed behind them.

"Where's Fang?" I asked weakly.

I needed to pull myself together and be strong.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Max." He said massaging the bridge of his nose.

I felt my eyes widen and my breath hitch.

The flock walked to stand behind me, Iggy stood on my side. We were all silent and stared at Jeb waiting for him to continue.

"I really wish I was coming with better news, Max." He began. "I want you to know you can trust me again and we could get along again. That's what I more than anything. You're so special and have…"

"Just tell me if Fang is alive!" I yelled.

He was silent for a few seconds then looked me straight in the eyes.

"Fang's dead, Maximum."

I was frozen, shocked. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Jeb walked out of the room with his group of erasers, all smiling their evil smiles.

The room was silent, no one moved.

Finally I could feel again and moved over to the wall, put my back to it, and slid 'til I reached the ground. Angel walked over to me and climbed into my lap. I hugged her to me as she cried. I numbly stroked her blond hair with my shaky hand.

I heard Gazzy gasp, but kept my eyes fixed on the door.

"What's wrong, Gazzer?" Iggy asked concerned.

"I just had another vision."

I turned to look at him.

"Fang's alive."

**AN: See, he's not dead! Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	10. Chapter 10

Prisoner- Chapter 70

"Fang's alive."

Angel climbed off my lap and I stood, making my way over to the Gasman.

"But Jeb said Fang died." Nudge said. "Unless he was lying and then I guess he could…"

"Nudge!" I yelled to get her to be quiet.

She looked over at me and immediately became quiet.

"How do you know he's alive Gazzy?" I asked looking down at the smiling eight year old.

"I saw him in an all white room. It looked kind of like a hospital room, except I think it was here at the school. A whitecoat was in the room recording something on a chart."

"What about Fang, did he look okay?" I asked desperately.

"Yeah, he was sleeping."

I let out a breath I'd been holding.

"We need to get out of here." I said beginning to search the room for a way out.

"Max, wait there's more." Gazzy called out to me.

I turned to look at him.

"I saw us, we found him." He said with a bright smile.

"That's very good news." I said smiling back.

I walked over to him and took him in my arms, squeezing him tightly.

"Good job, Gazzer." I heard Iggy say.

"You just gave us hope, Gazzy." I said pulling away from him to look into his sparkling blue eyes that matched his sister's.

I placed a kiss on top of his head and walked over to the door.

I had no idea how we were going to get out of here. Right now the best option seemed to be waiting for Jeb to come back with his group of erasers and fight them.

The door opened in front of me.

Well, that was a short wait.

I saw Jeb standing in front of me with three erasers. The erasers walked over to me and grabbed me, pulling me from the room and down the hallway. I struggled in their grasp.

"Don't struggle, Maximum." Jeb said looking kind of sad.

I didn't listen.

"Yeah right." I spat.

I felt one of the eraser's claws digging into my arm and I cried out in pain.

Jeb stopped in front of us making the erasers stop with me. He looked back at us and saw the blood on my arm. I could see he wasn't happy.

"I told you not to hurt her." He said to the eraser holding my left arm.

I decided to take this as my chance to escape. I could take on three erasers… right?

I stepped on the eraser to my right's instep and flung my elbow into his stomach. He released his hold and I flung my elbow back to hit the eraser behind me in the nose. I hit my target perfectly and the eraser let go of me. One more and I was free to run.

"Maximum stop!" Jeb ordered.

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" I yelled turning to the last eraser and kicking him in the ribs. I heard two cracks and he doubled over in pain.

I gave Jeb one last look and ran down the hallway to where the flock was still trapped in that room I had been in just before.

Turns out I got very lucky. The door opened by pushing one little square white button, unlike the ones at Itex that opened by entering the correct code in a keypad.

I pressed the button and the doors opened.

"Let's go!" I yelled waving them out of the room.

Nudge came running out with Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel behind her.

"Okay, we got to find Fang." I said looking at our surroundings as we ran. "Gazzy, did you see anything that could help us find him?"

"His room number was A04." He called running behind me.

I looked at one of the rooms as I passed by it read C01. I stopped meeting a dead end where we could go left or right. I looked at the sign on the wall, B sections were to the left and A sections were to the right.

"This way." I said turning right.

I looked at the nearest room, the number was A09, so I kept running.

I watched as we passed A07 and A05 then stopped when I reached A03. The room was on my right, so I turned to my left. The room read A04.

This was Fang's room.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	11. Chapter 11

Prisoner- Chapter 71

The Gasman's vision played out exactly how he said it would. There was a whitecoat in the room writing notes on a clipboard and Fang lye sleeping in the bed with his head turned away from the door. The whitecoat was a woman, which was going to make our escape so much easier. We just had to get Fang out of here before Jeb came with his pack of erasers even though part of me wished he would so I could break his jaw for lying.

I threw the door open and the whitecoat looked up from the chart, startled. I walked over to her and threw her to the ground.

"Stay there." I ordered.

"Nudge, keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't move." I said looking back at her.

She nodded and walked to stand between the woman and myself, giving her a cold stare.

"Iggy, listen for footsteps, and Gazzy I need you to keep an eye on the door."

They both nodded and put on brave faces.

I turned to Fang, he looked calm.

"Fang?"

There was no response.

I brushed his dark hair from his eyes and tried again, "Fang?"

I was relieved to see his eyes shoot open and look at me questioningly.

"Max?"

"Yeah." I said nodding holding back joyful tears. "You okay?"

He looked like he was taking a moment to check out his limbs for pain.

"Yeah." He answered.

"We need to get you out of here." I said throwing the covers off of him.

"Where exactly is 'here'?" He asked sitting up and putting his feet over the edge of the bed. I tugged his arm gently to get him to stand.

"The School." I taking his hand and pulling him to the door.

"You can't leave." The whitecoat said from the corner.

Hm… I had forgotten about her.

"Watch us." I growled sending her a hard glare.

Her eyes widened.

"Let's go." I said to the flock walking up to the door and looking out the tiny glass window in it. It was all clear, which I found very odd. Maybe they just couldn't find us.

I swung the door open and walked out. When I realized I was still holding Fang's hand I blushed and turned away from him to hide it.

Erasers came running around the corner and began running at us.

"Run for it!" I yelled pushing Angel toward the end of the hallway where an exit was.

Once I saw Fang was running okay I took off after him.

When we reached the door we flew up into the air and flew until we were clear. We stopped at the cave we had stayed in before. I knew Fang liked that place.

"I've got first watch." I announced to the flock. "Everyone rest up."

"Max?" Angel spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Total is still back at the house."

"We'll go back and get him, Ange." I said answering the question she was working up to.

"Thank you!" She yelled throwing her arms around me and squeezing me tightly.

I ran my hand over her hair and smiled, she was such a sweet kid.

"You're welcome." I said as she released me. "Now, get some sleep."

She smiled and walked to the back of the cave.

I saw Fang sitting with his back against the cave wall, staring at me… not looking, staring. I could tell he was still mad at me.

"Hey." I said softly walking over to him.

"Hey."

I sat down next to him and there was an awkward silence. It lasted for about five minutes, because I was silently debating what to say.

"Are you okay?" I asked turning my head to look over at him.

He nodded.

I looked away from him.

"I'm sorry you got shot because of me."

When I turned to look at him he looked surprised at what I had just said.

"That bullet was meant for me, Fang, why'd you jump in front of me?"

"Max, I wasn't just going to sit by and let him hurt or even kill you." He said furrowing his brow and slightly shaking his head.

"You should have." I whispered.

"Stop Max." He said coldly.

"No Fang." I said shaking my head. "I thought you died."

He gave me a questioning look.

"Jeb told us you were dead."

I could see anger flicker in his dark eyes.

"I thought you died hating me, Fang." I said looking away from him.

We were silent for a moment then I felt Fang's ropy arm wrap itself around my shoulders and pull me a little closer to him.

"I could never hate you." He said simply.

I put on a weak smile.

"Be mad at you, yes… I still am." He said. "But never hate you."

"I'm sorry for lying to you." I said looking up at him.

He was silent. I knew he wasn't quite ready to forgive and that was okay. At least he was alive and talking to me again.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	12. Chapter 12

Prisoner- Chapter 72

True to my word, I took first watch while the rest of the flock slept. I had been on watch for almost four hours now meaning my shift was almost over. I had about three minutes left until Iggy took over. I know, blind guy on watch that doesn't make much sense, but trust me Iggy is probably the best watcher out of us all. His hearing is keener than us all.

As I looked out at the dark sky I took a deep relaxing breath of the cold night air. I could see why Fang loved this cave. The height, the seclusion, and the view. Sure, I couldn't see much right now with it being dark out, but I could make out the outlines of the rocky cliffs in the starlight and the moon was full and large, shining the color of pale yellow.

I stood and walked into the back of the cave where the flock was sleeping. Angel was closest to me and Nudge lye next to her. Gazzy and Iggy were a few feet behind them sleeping peacefully and Fang was a couple feet across from them lying down facing the flock. He always slept away from everyone which is why I was surprised he agreed to sleep in that bed with me at all during our stay in our most recent house.

I walked carefully and quietly over to Iggy's sleeping figure.

"Ig." I whispered kneeling by him and shaking his arm.

He opened his sightless eyes.

"Your watch."

He levered himself into a sitting position and turned his head to me. He put his fist out with a smile on his lips. I smiled too and stacked fists with him.

"Get some sleep, Max." He said standing.

I stood too and walked in between the Gasman and Nudge then lye down.

"Goodnight Ig." I mumbled knowing he would hear me.

I watched as he sat down at the front of the cave then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-RULER-

I woke up to see Iggy still taking watch at the front of the cave and everyone else still asleep. Nothing new there, I was always the first one to wake up.

I stood and walked over to Iggy being careful not to wake the flock. I laid my hand on his shoulder and he turned his head slightly toward me.

"Hey Max."

"Hey." I said sitting next to him.

"When are you going to wake them up?" He asked motioning to the flock with his head.

"I figured I'd let them have another five minutes." I said with a shrug.

"How generous." He said with a laugh.

It was good to see Iggy smile.

Iggy turned his head slightly, probably hearing one of the flock members moving.

"Someone is awake." He said.

I turned and saw Fang walking toward us.

"Fang." I told Iggy.

He nodded giving me a 'that's what I thought' look.

"How you feeling?" I asked looking Fang over as he sat down next to me.

"Fine." He said laying his arms on his knees.

"So, what happened while you were separated from us?" I asked feeling very curious as to what the whitecoats did to make him better.

"I don't know." He said with a shrug. "I was unconscious."

"Right." I said blushing, feeling stupid for asking.

"What happened with you?" He asked looking at me, then Iggy.

"Well, I already told you that Jeb said you had died." I said looking at him. "After that Gazzy had a vision of you in that room and us finding you, so we knew you were alive."

I looked at Fang and saw he was listening intently and staring at me intently. I could see he wanted to kill Jeb right now and Ari too.

"Then Jeb came back with three erasers and took me out of the room and told me he wanted to talk with me. He got mad at one of the erasers for hurting me and I took that chance to fight them off." I explained. "Then I went and got the flock and we went and found you with help from Gazzy's vision."

Fang looked at me confused.

"We got lucky." I said with a small smile. "He saw the room number."

He nodded in understanding.

"I better go wake everyone up." I said with a sigh as I stood and walked back to the flock.

I shook Angel until she opened her eyes, then Nudge, and then Gazzy.

"Time to face the morning." I announced with a smirk as I saw Nudge and Gazzy sending me glares. They hated when I woke them up, but they had to sooner or later.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	13. Chapter 13

Prisoner- Chapter 73

We arrived at the house we had been staying in to find Total. Who knows if that dog stuck around here I was hoping he did, for Angel's sake.

We hadn't been gone too long, just a matter of hours. It was dark out now and probably about 10:00 at night around here.

Once Angel's feet hit the ground she was running through the front door to find Total.

"Total!" She called.

I hurried after her.

"Angel!" I yelled. "Be careful, there could still be erasers here!"

I heard her shriek and ran into the room she shared with Nudge, preparing to fight.

"Angel, what's wrong?" I asked running into the room.

"I found Total." She said hugging him to her tightly as he licked her face.

"You came back for me." He said as Angel giggled.

"Of course we did." She said squeezing him tighter. "You're part of the flock now."

I smiled at how happy the two of them were.

"Right Max?" She asked surprising me.

"Right." I said with a nod.

Her smile brightened.

"Come on, let's go tell the others the good news." I said beckoning her toward me.

She walked out of the door to the rest of the flock.

They were waiting outside while Fang checked over the rest of the house.

Fang walked out of the room we shared to walk behind me out of the front door.

"All clear?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Yeah." He said following me out.

"Good." I said with a small smile.

"I see you found Total." He said with a small smirk.

"Yeah." I said looking over at Angel and the rest of the flock giving all their attention to Total, taking turns petting and hugging him. "I didn't want to have to tell Angel that her dog was gone forever, so this is a huge relief."

He nodded. "She would have been crushed."

"Yep, but we got lucky on this one." I said with a small smile. "It's about time something goes our way."

Fang smirked and my smile grew.

"We should go eat." I said motioning to the house with a small nod.

His smirk disappeared leaving me disappointed. I turned and walked to the house, stopping in the doorway and calling back to the flock, "Time to eat."

The turned their attention to me and smiled as they made their way to the house.

After we finished eating it was time for the flock to get some sleep, so I sent them off to bed. I visited both rooms with Fang and stacked fists with them. That's when it hit me how much Fang and I were like parents to the flock.

I mean, I always considered myself a mother to the flock and I thought that included Fang, but lately it was more like Fang was a fatherly figure to the flock.

As the thought passed through my head I blushed and walked out of Gazzy and Iggy's room to go back to the room Fang and I shared.

As I passed the kitchen I saw something that made me freeze where I was. My body tensed and I felt like I wanted to vomit.

There on the ground in the kitchen was a pool of Fang's blood that appeared to have dried.

The memory I wished I could forget visited my brain.

_I looked up at Fang still fighting Ari. I snuck up behind him and kicked the back of his knee making him almost fall. He turned quickly and grabbed me, shoving me at Fang._

_Fang grabbed me and straightened me up._

"_You okay?" He asked._

"_Yeah." I said breathlessly._

"_Not for long." Ari said pulling a gun from his jacket._

_Fang and I both froze, side by side._

"_Hm…" He said looking at the two of us._

"_Eeny." The gun pointed at Fang._

"_Meeny." He turned the gun to me._

"_Miny." Back to Fang._

_He stopped with the gun on Fang still, like he was still debating who to shoot._

"_Moe."_

_All the sudden the gun was on me and the trigger was being pulled. A loud crack was heard and Fang jumped on top of me, knocking me to the ground._

"_How sweet." I heard Ari growl in a sarcastic tone._

_I was under Fang, his chest to mine. I looked up at his face to see him going pale and looking like he was in a lot of pain._

"_What is it?" I asked beginning to panic._

_His eyes closed slowly and I swore my heart stopped. I rolled him off of me and looked him over. The bullet hit him in the stomach and he was bleeding quite a bit._

"_No." I said in disbelief gently touching his wound._

_I saw the blood on my hand and immediately lost control of myself._

"_Fang!" I yelled tapping his cheek._

"_Fang, wake up!" I was now shaking him._

_Suddenly erasers came and ripped me away from Fang. They took us onto a helicopter, taking Fang too._

"Max…" Fang whispered putting his hand on my back. "You okay?"

I snapped back to reality, but kept my gaze fixed on the dried blood.

He must have seen what I was looking at, because he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and turned me into his hard chest, holding me to him.

"You okay?" He asked again.

I shook my head.

He rested his cheek on top of my head, but I pulled away.

"Does it hurt still?" I asked looking up at him.

"No." He said shaking his head slightly.

"You better be telling the truth." I warned, knowing Fang didn't like to admit to pain.

"I am." He said looking me in the eyes. "Promise."

"Let me see."

"Max."

"Let me see it." I said narrowing my eyes on him.

He lifted his shirt up to show a small scar.

"See." He said giving me a 'told you I wasn't lying' look.

"Okay." I said with a small smile and a bit of a blush.

I walked back to the room we shared so he wouldn't see it.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	14. Chapter 14

Prisoner- Chapter 74

As I reached the doorway to the bedroom Fang and I shared I felt Fang's hand snag my wrist and pull me to look up into his dark eyes. When my eyes met his I immediately felt my breathing quicken and my heart beat faster.

I tried to decode the expression that was displayed on his face, but wasn't having much luck. His eyes were glued to mine and his breathing was steady and calm as it barely hit my face. His brow was relaxed like his jaw. I wished I had Angel's mind reading ability when it came to Fang. You never knew what was going through his mind.

As Fang's breath hit my lips one more time I made a decision, one that I might regret later, but a decision, no less.

I closed the gap between our lips and captured his lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Fang pulled back leaving me disappointed and feeling very stupid, but it all went away when his lips met with mine once again.

He reached his hands up to my face and cupped my cheeks, stroking his thumbs along my cheekbones. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me and deeper into the kiss. He moved his hands down to my waist and let his hands gently stroke my back. It was heaven and I didn't want it to ever end.

"I told you."

Fang and I pulled away from each other quickly and looked in the direction of the voice.

Gazzy and Nudge were standing just outside their rooms looking at us.

Gazzy was looking proud and smug with his arms folded across his chest.

Nudge was staring wide eyed at Fang and I, mouth agape.

"Told her what?" I asked trying to act normal.

"That you and Fang were gonna kiss." He said looking very proud of himself.

"You guys are together?" Nudge asked still wide eyed.

"I… uh… we." I looked at Fang for help, but didn't receive any. "Go back to bed."

Gazzy laughed.

"I love seeing the future." He said. "I told you my visions were never wrong."

"But Fang didn't die." Nudge argued looking at him.

"So." He said stubbornly. "I just mis… misin…"

"Misinterpreted?" I questioned with a smile.

"Yeah." He said with a stubborn nod.

Nudge rolled her eyes.

"Now you have to be silent all day tomorrow."

"But…" Nudge began.

"Wait a minute." I said holding my hand in the air to silence them.

They both turned their attention toward, as did Fang.

"What are you two going on about?"

"Gazzy had a vision that you and Fang were gonna kiss and I told him that was impossible, because you two argue all the time. But then he said his visions were never wrong and that it would happen, so we bet on it." Nudge explained.

"You bet on whether Fang and I would kiss or not?" I asked with my mouth hanging open in surprise at what I was hearing.

I stole a glance at Fang and saw he looked surprised too, in a Fang way.

"Yeah, and I won." Gazzy said proudly.

I saw Nudge was about to argue.

"Go to bed." I said smiling and letting out a small laugh.

They both separated and went into their bedrooms. I turned to look at Fang to see him looking right back at me with a small smile on his lips.

"We should probably get some sleep too." I said motioning toward the bedroom we shared. I was surprised to see the smile didn't disappear as he walked after me into the bedroom.

I lye down and turned toward him. He lye next to me and we stacked fists. Then we turned our backs to each other and drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	15. Chapter 15

Prisoner- Chapter 75

I woke up to an empty bed and immediately went on alert. I looked around the room and there didn't seem to be any sign of erasers. I threw the covers off of my body and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I scooted off the surface of the bed and placed my feet on the rough carpet floor.

I stood and walked to the door and opened it to see the flock all sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Angel said with bright smile when she laid eyes on me.

"Morning." I said with a smile of my own.

"How come no one woke me up?" I asked directing my question more toward Fang then the other members of the flock.

"Just thought we'd let you sleep." Fang said with a shrug. "All of us woke up on our own." He said giving me a smirk.

I looked at the Gasman out of the corner of my eye. He was sticking a finger down his throat and Nudge was laughing at him. Angel was looking at me with a smile, then she turned her attention to Fang, still smiling.

Gazzy must have told Iggy, because he was making gagging sounds and holding his throat. Then he began laughing and his pale face turned a shade of pink.

My eyes met Fang's and I could feel my cheeks heating out of embarrassment. I could tell Fang was avoiding looking at the rest of the flock.

I tore my eyes from Fang's and looked at my feet for a minute with great interest. When I looked back up at the flock they were all looking at me with a big smile.

"Max is em…" Nudge began.

Iggy clasped his hand over her mouth.

"No talking, remember?"

She moved his hand from her mouth and shut her mouth. She looked disappointed to not be able to tease me along with the others.

"Okay." She said, then her eyes widened as she realized she talked again. "Ooops."

Then she smacked her hand over her mouth.

I laughed.

"I knew you couldn't do it." I said shaking my head.

"Can to." Nudge whined.

"See, you talked again." I said crossing my arms and laughing.

She furrowed her brows and looked down at the table. She was silent for a moment before she looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Can I have another chance?" She asked getting giddy.

I put my hands up in defense. "I'm not the one you made the bet with."

She turned and gave Gazzy a pleading look, "Please!"

"Okay, you have to be quiet for the rest of the day and TOMORROW."

She went to say something, but stopped herself and nodded solemnly. Nudge was going to be dying to talk by the time she was allowed to. I know I was going to enjoy the silence for however long it lasted. There was no way Nudge was going to make it.

I smirked and I saw Fang do so too. I think we were both relieved to have the attention off of us. We were definitely going to have to be more careful about where and when we kissed. Here I go thinking about kissing him again.

I heard Angel giggle and to my horror saw she was looking at me. She must be reading my thoughts.

"Angel." I warned with a frown.

"Sorry Max." She said still smiling.

Nudge got up from the table and began looking around the house for something. She came back with a small notebook and pen.

I looked at her questioningly.

She ignored me and focused her attention on the pad of paper and began writing something. When she was done she held it up to me.

It said 'Can we go swimming?'

I thought about it for a moment then said, "Yes, you guys can go swimming."

She stopped herself from yelling and pumped a fist in the air like the Gasman does when he's excited about something.

"But, we're all going together." I said looking at Fang.

He gave me a small nod.

The younger flock members were out of the door in a matter of seconds. I smiled as Fang stood and walked out the door. I walked out behind him and saw him holding his hand out to me. I took it and smiled.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked hopefully.

"As long as you never do it again." He said entwining our fingers and looking at the flock walking in front of us all laughing and giggling.

I smiled.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	16. Chapter 16

Prisoner- Chapter 76

True to her word, Nudge, didn't talk for the rest of the day. To tell the truth I kind of missed her talking, she wasn't Nudge if she didn't talk.

She had been writing down everything she wanted to say all day and sometimes she had so much to say that she would been writing as fast as she could for a string of minutes. Then she would hand me the pad of paper and flex her hand to work the kinks out of it. Her hand was probably killing her, but she didn't seem to mind it too much.

There was a tap on Fang and I's door and I opened it to see Nudge holding the pad up for me to read what she had written. I read aloud, "I am Max, I think Fang is hot!"

She laughed and I could hear the other three snickering in their rooms.

Fang looked back at me in surprise.

My eyes caught his and I could feel my face flush. I was frozen with embarrassment.

Nudge giggled.

"Gazzy told me if I could get you to say that aloud then I could talk." She said laughing.

"He did?" I asked as my eyes widened.

She nodded.

"He's becoming quite the little trouble maker." I though aloud.

I could hear him giggling along with Iggy and Angel.

"Go to bed!" I called out to them.

"Sorry Max." Nudge said with a smile. "I just couldn't stand being silent any longer."

"And I was actually starting to feel bad for you." I said smirking and shaking my head.

She smiled at me. "Goodnight Max."

"'Night."

She walked back into her room.

I could feel Fang's gaze on me. I turned to look at him to see him smirking at me.

"Why do they torture me and not you?" I asked plopping down next to him on the couch and closing my eyes, covering my face with my hands.

"Because you get embarrassed and blush." He said as his smirk grew.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back taking in relaxing breaths.

"Tired?" He questioned.

"Exhausted." I confirmed feeling myself begin to drift off on the couch.

I could hear Fang say something to me, but I was too out of it to tell what he said. He said something else and I didn't catch that either. Then I felt myself being picked up in his strong, ropy arms. He carried me into the bedroom we shared and placed me on the bed we shared. A kiss was placed on my forehead, then the covers were lifted over my body all the way up to reach my shoulder.

After getting some needed sleep I felt myself begin to wake up. The process turned out to be quicker than expected, because I became aware than I was lying VERY close to Fang. We were touching each other, more like holding each other.

My eyes shot open.

My left hand and my head were lying on Fang's chest and Fang's left arm was wrapped tightly around my waist.

I closed my eyes and opened them again to realize I wasn't dreaming.

I could feel his chest rising and falling with each breath and I could hear the steady, but fast thumps of his heart. Luckily, it appeared Fang was still asleep.

Now, I just needed to disentangle myself from Fang without waking him. Easier said than done, trust me on this.

I removed my hand from his chest, then my head and started to sit up. He must have felt the movement, because his arm stiffened and made sure it was securely wrapped around my waist.

I took his hand and laid it on the bed, then crawled down to the foot of the bed and quickly hopped off. I stood and looked down at him… his eyes were open.

"When did you wake up?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"While you were disentangling yourself from me." He said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake?" I asked with my mouth open.

He shrugged sitting up, looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	17. Chapter 17

Prisoner- Chapter 77

I made my way over to the couch, but didn't quite make it there. I was stopped by an all too familiar blinding explosion of pain erupted behind my eyes.

I collapsed to the ground and slapped my hands on my head, making sure my head stayed in one piece. I pressed my eyes shut as tears gushed out.

Wave after wave of pain crashed onto the back of my eyes. The pain was intensifying instead of easing way and I could hear myself whimpering in pain, sounding pathetic.

As another harsh pain exploded I felt someone kneel down next to me and gather me into strong, ropy arms. A worried voice was repeating my name over and over.

More tears slid down my cheeks and I felt like my face was on fire.

The pain began to slowly ebb away and I eased my hands away from my head. I was relieved to find out my skull was still in one piece. My eyelids felt like they were glued into a closed position, but I managed to open them for a split second to look up at Fang's worried face, they flock standing behind him looking stunned.

I tried to put on a weak smile, but instead felt my eyes close again. Worried voices called out to me, but they slowly faded from my hearing as everything went black and my body numb.

-RULER-

Fang scooped Max up into his arms and carried her over to the couch, laying her down gently. He sat on the edge of the couch and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Max." He said softly.

She didn't even stir.

"Is she going to be okay?" Angel asked looking at Max with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we just need to let her rest." Fang said getting up and walking into his bedroom.

Iggy listened to his footsteps and followed him in.

Fang turned and saw Iggy standing in the doorway.

"Fang, she hasn't had one of these in awhile." Iggy said looking worried.

"I know." He said nodding. "It's been awhile since I've heard her talking to the voice."

Iggy walked farther in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Do you think this is something else?" He asked looking at Fang with his sightless eyes.

"I don't think so." He said shaking his head. "She acted just like she did when she had those brain explosions, it's gotta be the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked feeling kind of lost.

"She was clutching her head and tears were streaming down her cheeks." He explained.

Iggy nodded like he was thinking.

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"I don't know." Fang said shaking his head slightly.

There was a knock on the door and Iggy opened it, revealing Nudge.

"What is it, Nudge?" Fang asked crossing his arms.

"Max is awake." She said with a bright smile.

She walked back to the couch with Iggy and Fang following close behind.

The Gasman walked over with a glass of water and handed it to Max.

She took it and drank it quickly.

"Are you okay, Max?" Nudge asked looking concerned.

"Yeah." Max said breathlessly. "I'm fine, Nudge."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	18. Chapter 18

Prisoner- Chapter 78

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the arm of the couch.

_Maximum._

My eyes shot open.

'Please let me have imagined that.' I thought silently.

_Maximum, you must get out of here._

'What?' I thought confused. 'Why?'

_Erasers are coming, hundreds of them._

I felt my jaw drop open.

The flock was giving me questioning looks.

I came to my senses and said, "We need to leave."

"Why?" Fang asked as I stood.

"Erasers." I said hurrying toward the room we shared. "More than we can handle."

I slipped into our room and grabbed his backpack.

"Angel, get Total." I said walking back into the room with the rest of them.

I looked around for Angel then spotted her coming out of her room with Total in her arms.

"Got him." She declared with a smile.

I put on a small smile in return then took Total from her and put him in Fang's backpack.

"What's going on?" He asked poking his head out.

"Erasers are coming for us." I said giving the bag to Fang.

He put it on then stole a glance at me to say 'calm down'.

I took a breath.

"Everyone got their stuff?" I asked looking over the flock.

I got some nods and some 'yeahs'.

"Okay, let's go." I said walking out the front door.

Fang followed directly behind me, then Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel last.

"Angel, you first." I said motioning to the sky.

She pushed off and then forced her wings to push hard down strokes to fly her higher up.

"Gazzy."

He mocked Angel, flying up next to her.

"Ig."

Iggy flew up next to the two of them.

"Nudge."

She too made the same attempt and managed to fly up next to them.

"You first." Fang said looking at me.

I placed a kiss on his cheek then pushed off the ground hoping not to fall back to the ground from another brain explosion.

None came and I made a few hard down strokes to make it up to the rest of the flock.

Fang came up next to us moments later.

"Where to?" Fang asked looking at me.

'Voice, any suggestions?'

_Anne's._

"WHAT!" I shouted aloud.

The flock was looking at me, startled. I couldn't blame them. I was talking to a voice that only I could here and now I was yelling at it.

_You need to go to Anne's._

'NO!' I shouted at it mentally.

"Max?" Fang asked studying me.

_It is the only place they won't find you._

"Max." Fang said trying to get my attention.

I snapped back to reality and looked at the flock.

"Go… that way." I said pointing in the direction of Anne's house.

They all began flying in the direction I instructed and Iggy took a moment to figure out which way then flew along with them.

Fang and I stayed back behind them, so we could talk.

"The voice is back, isn't it?" He asked looking worried.

"Yeah." I said nodding.

"What did it say?"

I took a deep breath.

"It wants us to go to Anne's."

He looked slightly shocked, which means he was absolutely stunned.

"Why?"

"It said it is the only place the erasers won't find us."

"Do you think it's a trap?"

"I don't know." I stated honestly. "I just want to do what's best for the flock."

He nodded and was silent.

He broke the silence asking, "So are we going to Anne's?"

I closed my eyes and mentally kicked myself as I answered, "Yes."

"Well, they do say the third time's the charm." He smirked.

I managed a small smile.

I had no doubt I was going to regret this decision later.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	19. Chapter 19

Prisoner- Chapter 79

We made it to Anne's not to long later, probably an hour's flight.

No doubt, she was surprised to see us, especially with how we left last time.

Everyone went into their separate bedrooms, but now, about ten minutes later there was a knock on my bedroom door probably belonging to Fang.

"Come in." I called.

I was sitting on my bed with my back leaning against the headboard.

The door slowly opened to reveal Fang. He walked in, shutting the door behind him. He came over to my bed and moved to sit next to me, his back against the headboard too.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"Hey." He said looking over at me.

"Why you still up?" I asked leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I missed my roommate."

I looked up at him in surprise to see him wearing a smirk.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him.

I took in a relaxing breath, taking in Fang's scent. I closed my eyes feeling his arm pull me tighter to him.

"Tired?" He asked.

I nodded slightly.

After a moment I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning back against the headboard.

I smiled and laid my head against him again and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.

-RULER-

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door followed by Anne's voice saying, "Breakfast is ready."

I listened as the sound of her footsteps faded away, then turned my attention to the fact that I was still in Fang's arms. I could feel his chest rising in falling with each breath and he was gently rubbing my arm with his thumb.

I looked up at him with a lopsided smile to see his eyes were still closed.

"Fang." I whispered.

I really didn't want to wake him up, but if I didn't Anne would. She liked eating breakfast together, so she would willingly go wake him up and find that he had slept in my room and probably flip out for no reason.

"Fang." I said a little louder, but not much.

"Hm?" He mumbled keeping his eyes closed.

"It's breakfast time." I said, my smile growing.

He reluctantly opened his eyes and turned his gaze to look down at me. He smiled down at me, making the morning brighter. I placed a kiss on his jaw then separated myself from him and climbing off the bed.

"Come on." I said seeing he wasn't budging.

He sighed then got off the bed and stood in front of me.

I turned around and made my way to the door, knowing that the others were probably already down at the table, so I wouldn't have to worry about them seeing that Fang had slept in my room.

I opened the door and looked up and down the hallway, then motioned for Fang to come on out. He did so and followed me downstairs to the table.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	20. Chapter 20

Prisoner- Chapter 80

I walked to the table with Fang right behind me. We took the two open seats that were right next to each other. Anne sat to my right and Angel was across from me. To her right was Nudge then Gazzy and Iggy sitting on the end of the table.

"Did you all sleep well?" Anne asked before taking a bite of her food.

She got some nods and some 'yeahs'.

"Fine." I said looking over at her.

"What about you, Nick?"

"Yeah." Fang said not even looking over at her.

"That's good." She said taking a sip of her juice.

I rolled my eyes at my plate.

"I must say I'm surprised to see you come back here." Anne said looking at me. "You left quite suddenly before, just leaving a note."

"Don't take it personal." I said swallowing the food in my mouth. "We can't stay anywhere for too long. I thought you understood that."

"I do." She said nodding and looking down at her plate. "I just thought maybe you could have waited until I got back from work, so I could at least say 'goodbye'."

"No offense, but I consider our safety more important than your feelings." I said trying to hide my anger.

There was an awkward silence to follow, all of us staring down at our plates.

That's when Gazzy let go one of his 'special gifts'. For once I was glad he did, because that silence was beginning to kill me and this gave me an excuse to leave the table.

"Well, I'm done." I said standing up and grabbing my plate.

I walked over to Gazzy and placed a kiss on his head quickly then whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Zephyr."

He giggled.

I walked into the kitchen and put my plate in the sink.

Turns out everyone was done after that stink bomb. They filed in one by one, Fang hot on my heels. After him came Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Anne. The Gasman must not have wanted to eat alone, because he came in moments later, with Total right behind him.

"Max, can we go swimming?" Nudge asked with pleading eyes.

"Yeah." I said nodding.

They all seemed really happy about that. They really loved swimming.

The whole flock, minus Total, Fang, and myself were in the water splashing away.

Total was close to the water, occasionally saying something to the flock, Fang and I were sitting on the ground talking and watching.

It was really hot out, the sun beating down on us with fury. I felt a small breeze flow across my pale skin, so I closed my eyes in the moment. It felt so nice and relaxing, but then it was gone and I was left to being hot again. I opened my eyes and sighed and Fang looked over at me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked with a small smile.

"I was just thinking about breakfast."

"The awkward silence or Gazzy's gift?" I asked with a small laugh.

"The silence." He said as his smirk grew. "You made Anne speechless."

"She deserved it." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, she did, but…"

"But?" I asked jerking my head over to look at him, surprised to be hearing a 'but'.

"You were a little harsh."

"The truth hurts." I shrugged.

He continued to smirk at me and I looked over at him with a smile.

"I'm hot, so I'm gonna go take a dip in the water." I said standing up. "Care to join?"

He looked away like he wasn't interested then back at me with a smile, "Sure."

I smiled as he stood and walked with me to the water.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	21. Chapter 21

Prisoner- Chapter 81

The falling over rain interrupted our swim, forcing all of us to go inside. We would have been glad to stay outside if it was just rain, but with this rain came thunder and lightning.

I had been sitting by my bedroom window looking out at the storm for almost a half an hour now. Sure, it may seem crazy to watch a storm, but there's something fascinating about it, something that draws you to it.

Lightning flashed, lighting up the sky and the thunder boomed moments later. I jumped a bit at the force the storm was showing. It wasn't going away, it was getting worse.

A knock came on my door.

"Come in." I called turning my head to the door.

Anne came in with a small smile.

"Hi Max." She said closing the door behind her.

"Hi." I said turning to look out the window again.

"I thought we should talk about what was said at breakfast."

"If you're looking for an apology." I said tilting my head back a little. "You're not gonna get one."

"Of course not." She said starting to sound annoyed. "You don't feel you did anything wrong."

I turned to look at her and put on a stubborn face and said, "That's because I didn't."

"So you think it's okay to leave and show up unannounced?"

"I thought you liked us being here, Anne?"

"I do." She said throwing her head back in aggravation. "I meant it would be nice to know where you are, so I know you're safe."

"You're not our mom." I said shaking my head. "So don't try to be."

"I already told you I would like to adopt you all." She said throwing her hands in the air. "Why won't you let me?"

"I don't trust you." I said narrowing my eyes on her. "Not after that secret you kept."

"I would never do anything to harm you children." She said crossing her arms.

"Depends on what your definition of 'harm' is." I muttered.

She must not have heard me.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

I looked out the window, not giving a response.

"How long do you plan on running?" Her voice was soft again.

"As long as we have to." I said turning and looking her in the eyes.

Another knock came on my door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened and Fang was standing there. He looked from me to Anne and then back at me with a questioning look.

"Hello Nick." Anne said turning to look at him. "I was just leaving."

She exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

Fang watched her leave then turned to look at me.

"Hey." I said with a small smile.

"What was that about?" He asked walking over to me.

I stood up and sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Max." He said not ready to let the subject go.

I looked up at him.

"Tell me."

I took a deep breath then said, "The continuation of the conversation from breakfast."

"Did you play nice?" He asked with a smirk.

I acted like I was thinking about it then answered, "No." I smiled and shook my head.

He pulled me into a hug and I breathed in his scent.

The thunder boomed and I tensed in Fang's arms, being caught off guard.

"Ugh… I wish this storm would stop." I said putting my forehead against Fang's chest.

"You okay?" He asked looking down at me.

I looked up at him with a small smile.

"Yeah." I said honestly. "I'm just really sick of loud noises."

He nodded.

"I've heard way too many bombs." I explained. "I don't need the thunder chiming in too."

The thunder sounded again.

"It will go away." He said tightening his arms around me. "Just relax."

"But it's so annoying." I said rolling my eyes and throwing me head back in exasperation.

He smirked and I let out a small laugh, putting my hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down to my face, so I could plant a soft kiss on my cheek. He returned the gesture, then continued to hold me.

If only things could stay like this forever, minus Anne and the storm.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	22. Chapter 22

Prisoner- Chapter 82

I woke up to a hairy paw clasping over my mouth, my eyes shooting open and focusing on an eraser hovering above me. I let out a scream only to hear it being muffled by the hand across my mouth.

I kicked my legs out to the side to hit the eraser and topple on him. Why was he the only one? They never came alone. I rolled off of the eraser and stood up beginning my run to my bedroom door. The eraser grabbed hold of my foot and pulled me back, falling face down onto the ground. I tried to kick him off, put he kept a tight grip. I turned on my side and planted a kick straight at his nose, breaking it instantly making blood ooze freely. He let go of my foot and I pushed myself off the ground and making my way to the door. I threw it open and looked both ways down the hallway, things were silent.

I looked behind me and the eraser was gone, along with the blood on the floor.

I turned my attention back to the hallway and made my way to Fang's room. I knocked, but no response came, so I knocked again.

After no answer came, I began pounding.

"Fang!" I called getting worried.

I pounded again and once again there was no response.

"Fang, open the door!" I yelled.

I jiggled the handle a few times, realizing it was locked. Fang never locked his door.

I ran over to Iggy's room and began pounding on the door.

No response.

"Iggy!" I yelled still pounding. "Iggy open the door!"

I listened, but I heard nothing.

"Iggy, please!" I yelled desperately, jiggling the handle.

His door was locked too. None of us ever locked our doors.

I looked over at Gazzy's door and ran over in panic.

"Gazzy!" I yelled slamming my fist against the door. "Gazzy, open the door!"

There was no response.

"Gazzy!" I yelled smacking my palms against the door.

I jiggled the handle to his door, locked.

I made my way to Nudge's door and began pounding on it.

"Nudge!"

No response.

"Nudge open up!"

Still nothing.

I jiggled the handle on her door, her door was locked too.

The only door left was Angel's. I made my way over to her door and began pounding.

"Angel!" I screamed smacking my palms against the wooden surface.

No response.

"Angel, are you in there?" I called weakly hitting my head against the door a few times. "Please, open up."

I reached for the handle and found that it too was locked.

I put my back against the door and slid down to sit on the ground. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head in my hands. I began to cry.

"Why is this happening?" I asked myself, shaking my head. "Why now?"

"Max."

My head snapped up to set my eyes on Anne.

"You did this, didn't you?" I yelled standing up.

She shook her head then collapsed to the ground.

I was stunned. I ran over to her and saw she was bleeding badly. I knelt down and felt her pulse. Anne was dead.

I stood up quickly and ran past Anne, down the steps. I ran over to the front door and flung it open. The flock was out there… and they were dead.

I stood frozen, then melted onto the ground to sobbing.

"Max, wake up!"

My eyes shot open to see Fang's worried eyes on me.

"Fang?" I questioned, waiting a moment to make sure he was really there, alive and unharmed. I threw my arms around his neck once I was convinced.

"Yeah, it's me." He said hugging me to him. "It was just a dream."

I buried my head into his neck and closed my eyes being comforted by the warmth of his body. He rubbed my back and placed a gentle kiss on my temple.

"Everything's okay." He said comfortingly.

And you know what? I believed him.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Did I scare you! (evil laugh)**


	23. Chapter 23

Prisoner- Chapter 83

_Maximum._

My eyes shot open at the sound of my name.

I surveyed my surroundings. The room was masked with darkness making things hard to see. I blinked to focus my eyes, making the room a little clearer. There was no one in the room except for Fang and I.

Yes, Fang slept in my room again, and I liked it better this way. It was easier to fall asleep with Fang's arm around me and my head on his chest. I would fall asleep to his steady breathing and the thumps of his heart beat. It was comforting.

_Maximum._

I looked up at Fang to see if he was awake, but he was still sleeping. That meant that my voice decided to chime in again.

'What do you want?' I asked grumpily.

_It's time for you to get serious._

'Leave me alone.' I ordered closing my eyes and laying my head on Fang's chest again.

_Maximum, time is running out._

'I don't care.'

_You have to care._

'I don't have to do anything.' I thought back.

_You must save the world._

'I know.' I said rolling my eyes while they were still closed. 'I've heard that thousands of times before.'

_This is urgent, Maximum._

'It better be urgent if you woke me up in the middle of one of my few goodnights rest.' I thought bitterly, opening my eyes.

_It is time to focus on your task, ignore all distractions._

'Distractions?' I questioned.

_The flock, this new relationship with Fang._

'The flock and my relationship with Fang are not distractions.'

_Maximum, you have made them your top priority._

'Of course I have.' I thought. 'They're my family.'

I felt my head start to pound with pain.

I lifted my head from Fang's chest and removed his arm from its place around my waist. I watched his face carefully to make sure I didn't wake him in the process. I managed to off my bed without waking him up and made my way to the bathroom.

_Maximum, where are you going?_

'Bathroom.' I stated. 'I don't want to wake Fang.'

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, making sure to lock it.

'Ok, talk now or forever hold your peace.'

_It's time to focus._

'Any suggestions?' I thought sarcastically.

_Leave now._

"You were the one who told me to come here." I spoke aloud.

_It was for your safety, but now the danger has gone back to the school. You're free to leave._

"The flock isn't ready to leave." I argued in a whisper.

_It doesn't matter what the flock wants._

"Yes it does." I said furrowing my brow.

_No, Maximum, saving the world comes before everything. It is what you were made for._

"I don't care what you say, my flock is always first priority to me."

_That's not acceptable._

"Just leave me alone."

_Maximum._

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, laying my hands on the sink and clasping onto it.

I looked up in the mirror at my reflection. I noticed my cheeks were painted red from anger and my eyes showed flames of fury burning in them.

"I have to make this stop." I said to my reflection that was staring back at me with a face showing all the stress I felt upon me in that one look.

I opened the bathroom door and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a knife from the drawer. It was small and thin, with a smooth blade that looked shark enough to pierce my skin with the smallest amount of pressure applied.

I walked back toward the bathroom, but upon passing my room I looked through the open door, Fang was still sleeping peacefully in my bed. His face was turned toward me, he looked calm like he did when he was awake. Expressionless. He still lye just how I left him, Fang didn't move in his sleep. He slept like a statue.

I tore my gaze from Fang to look at the knife in my hand. I had left the bathroom light on and the beam of light shone on the blade making it glint in the darkness.

Fang would hate me for breaking my promise to him, but the chip had to go.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Next chappy is quite intense.**


	24. Chapter 24

Prisoner- Chapter 84

I walked down the hallway, slipping into the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I walked over to the cabinet below the sink and pulled out a couple of towels.

I took a seat on the edge of the bathtub and laid the towels onto the ground by my feet. I placed the knife next to me on the wall of the bathtub.

I put my head in my hands and took a few deep breaths. This was a decision that was going to take a lot of thought.

If I did this Fang would probably never forgive me and I could lose use of my arm or maybe even bleed to death. Plus there was the chance that the chip wasn't responsible for me being tracked or even the voice. It could have no purpose, but I found that unlikely. Or I could be right and the chip is the reason we keep being found and the reason I have a voice in my head and in that case removing the chip removes the danger and the annoyance. I could finally have some peace.

If I didn't remove the chip then I would constantly wonder whether the chip was the problem, the trigger and I would think about it removing it for the rest of my life. However long it may be.

But Fang wouldn't be mad at me and I would live the rest of my life out and keep use of my arm. Those were definite positives.

I removed my head from my hands to and turned my attention to the knife sitting next to me. My gaze became fixed on it, unable to move. So much was at stake.

I reached my shaky hand out for the small knife and took it into my fist. It shook violently as I brought it in front of my face to get a better look at it.

I ran my eyes from the point of the blade down to where my hand was tightly clasped around the black handle, my knuckles turning white.

_Maximum, don't do this._

"Shut up." I muttered looking at the blade showing the reflections of the room. I turned it so I could see my eyes and that's when I realized tears had fallen down my cheeks and I hadn't even noticed. I brought my free hand up to my cheek and felt the wet patch beneath my eye. I slid my hand across it, smearing it to my hairline. I brought my hand down to look at and saw my fingertips shine when the light hit them just right.

I looked at my hand still holding the knife and saw it had become more steady. I moved it over to my arm, lowering it slowly to my skin.

_You can't do this._

"Watch me." I said with a bitter laugh.

_Maximum, think about this. Think about what you're about to do._

'I already have.' I thought back.

I saw my hand start to shake again and placed the knife beside me again. I stood and walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror.

"Get a grip, Max." I said to my reflection.

I took in a deep breath and looked at myself one last time before turning to look at the knife on the bathtub wall.

I picked it up hastily and sat down again.

A knock came on the bathroom door.

I jumped a little then looked over at the door.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Max, is that you?" Anne asked from behind the door.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you okay?" She asked sounding a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said quickly. "Why?"

"I heard you get up." She said yawning. "You've been in there for awhile."

I considered what to say, because the truth would cause her panic and she would probably go tell Fang and he would kill me.

"I'm just having a little trouble getting back to sleep." I lied. "Too many things on my mind."

I could just imagine her nodding behind the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I was just about to go back to bed." I said looking down at the knife in my hand.

"Okay." She said. There was a bit of a pause before she said, "Goodnight."

"'Night." I said hearing her footsteps fade.

My eyes were focused on the blade of the knife as it glinted in the light while it shook in my hand.

I stood up and opened the bathroom door, heading for the kitchen. I walked to the sink and threw the knife in it then made my way for the front door. I pulled it open and walked outside, closing the door behind me.

It was still storming, but there wasn't much lightning and thunder, just heavy rainfall.

I ran out into the rain, collapsing onto the ground in violent sobs. I was on my knees in a puddle getting soaked by the rain. My hands were on my thighs and my head was down staring at the ground. I raised it up to look at the sky and closed my eyes as the raindrops hit my cheeks, washing away my tears.

I felt washed clean of the thoughts that had burdened me just minutes before, refreshed. I stayed in the rain, letting it cleanse me for an hour as lightning randomly flashed and thunder sounded in soft rumbles.

I lowered my head to the space in front of me. I opened my eyes and levered myself off the wet ground. It was time to go back inside.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	25. Chapter 25

Prisoner- Chapter 85

I turned to the house to see Fang standing in the doorway. He was always around when something was bothering me.

I walked toward him not knowing if I was crying or not, the rain pounding and washing away all the tears. I locked eyes with him and saw him move a few steps forward on the porch, staying where the rain couldn't reach him.

I walked up the steps to Anne's porch and stood in front of him, completely soaked. He was looking down into my eyes with a silent stare. I felt my knees weaken beneath me and slowly reached my arms out to wrap around his back. I inched myself closer to him, laying my head onto his chest and closing my eyes.

Moments later Fang's arms were wrapped protectively around me, tightly holding me to him. One hand around my back and the other lacing its fingers in my hair and holding my head gently pressed against him.

I felt another tear slide down my cheek, I was crying again.

I grabbed his shirt in my hands tightened my grip until my knuckles turned white.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked pressing me against him a little more firmly.

I didn't want to tell him that I almost broke my promise to him. I didn't know what'd he say or how he would react. I didn't want to lose Fang for something I _almost_ did.

"Max." He whispered lowering his head closer to my ear.

I pulled away from him and looked into his dark eyes. Blinking, I turned my gaze to the ground looking at it with great interest.

"I almost did it." I said furrowing my brow.

"Did what?" He questioned.

"Broke my promise." I answered looking into his eyes. "The one I made on the beach."

His eyes showed a mix of shock and understanding. I could tell he knew what I was talking about.

"The voice was hounding me." I said feeling the sting of tears coming to my eyes. "It wouldn't stop it just kept pushing me."

He stayed silent waiting for me to continue, at least I hoped that was why he was silent.

"I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and locked myself in the bathroom." I said searching his face for an expression I could recognize. "I was gonna dig the chip out."

"Why didn't you?" He asked surprising me.

"I would like to say it was because I promised you, but not even that could have stopped me." I said slightly shaking my head.

"Then what?"

"My hands were shaking really badly at first, but I managed to calm myself down." I said exhaling as the memories of what had happened flowed through my mind. "Then the voice came and told me not to do it."

"You stopped because of the voice?" He asked looking a little confused.

"No." I said shaking my head. "I told the voice to leave me alone and I was going to do it then, but my hands had started shaking again. When I calmed myself down again Anne came and knocked on the bathroom door. Anne was the reason I didn't do it."

Fang looked shocked.

"Anne?" He questioned studying me.

I nodded.

"She brought me back to reality, snapped me away from my thoughts." I explained. "When I looked at the knife again I realized I was crazy to think about risking my arm and even my life. I was being selfish."

I paused, waiting for Fang to speak, but he stayed silent.

"The chip stays in." I promised again.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. I closed my eyes at the contact. I felt weightless, like nothing could bring me down. The stress was out of my mind.

Right now it was just Fang and I, nothing or no one else.

"Let's go get some sleep." He said entwining our fingers.

I smiled and followed him willingly.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	26. Chapter 26

Prisoner- Chapter 86

I woke up to Fang's hand running slowly through my hair. It was a great way to wake up especially after the night I'd just had.

"Good morning." I muttered into his chest, keeping my eyes closed.

"Morning." He said brushing my hair from my temple and placing a light kiss on the newly exposed skin. I couldn't help but smile.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Perfect." I replied looking up into his eyes.

"So, no more voice?"

I shook my head slightly.

"No."

"Good."

I could feel him relax beneath me.

I placed a kiss on his lips, but when I was about to pull away he entangled his fingers into my hair and pressed a gentle hand against my head, keeping me in the kiss. Yet another surprise from Fang, but I wasn't complaining.

His other hand came to my cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb.

I brought my hands to his shoulders and laid them lightly onto his black t-shirt.

I felt Fang's tongue begging for entrance, sliding gently across my lips. I opened my mouth a little, allowing Fang's tongue to massage mine.

"Max." Gazzy said pushing the door of my room open.

Fang and I pulled apart immediately to look over at the Gasman staring at us like we were crazy.

"Ew." He said basically shouting it.

"Gazzy, you've seen Fang and I kiss before." I said trying to hide my embarrassment, it wasn't working. I could feel my cheeks heat.

"Not like that." He said, mouth hanging open.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked walking behind Gazzy.

"Max and Fang were making out."

"Ew."

"That's what I said."

I rolled my eyes.

"You two have scarred this child for life." Iggy said pushing Gazzy out of the room. "I hope you're happy with yourselves."

I reached over and grabbed one of the pillows on my bed and tossed it at the blind mutant. It hit him partially on the shoulder and head.

"Hey." He said half laughing and half contorting his face to make it look angry.

"Get out now or I'll hit you with something that will hurt." I said laughing.

"Ok." He said holding his hands up in surrender. "I have a quick question though."

I looked at Fang and then back at Iggy suspiciously.

"What?" I asked having the feeling I would regret asking.

"Did Fang sleep in here?" He asked smirking.

"Out." Fang said grabbing the other pillow and tossing it at Iggy.

Iggy laughed and exited the room, closing the door behind him. He opened it still laughing and smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Then he closed the door again.

I looked over at Fang with a smile.

"We're never going to hear the end of this."

He shrugged still wearing a smirk.

"Still wanna be my roommate?" I asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." He said pulling me into another kiss.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love! Prisoner's last chapter is chapter 100. I've posted the final chapter at the Maximum Ride board and will begin working on the sequel sometime this week. The sequel is called Relapse.**


	27. Chapter 27

Prisoner- Chapter 87

Fang and I headed down for breakfast preparing ourselves for the smiles, giggles, and teasing by the flock. Like I said before, we were never going to hear the end of this new relationship between Fang and I.

I entered the room with Fang just behind me, taking the two open seats that just happened to be right next to each other.

I looked up to see Angel and Nudge staring at me with huge grins.

"Gazzy, you told them?" I asked with wide eyes looking at the eight year old.

He gave me a guilty look.

"I only told Angel."

I sent him a glare.

"She's my sister." He argued.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Fang who was studying his food with great interest.

Why am I the one who always gets teased? Why don't they tease him?

"Because Fang doesn't get embarrassed." Angel said obviously reading my mind.

"I'm not embarrassed, I'm... annoyed." I said shooting glares at everyone.

"Then why are you blushing?" Gazzy asked giggling.

"I'm not blushing."

"Are too." Angel said smiling brightly.

I put my head in my hands and rubbed my temples.

"Why don't we give Max a break?" Fang said looking up at the flock.

I looked over at him and gave him a look that said 'took you long enough.'

He smirked.

I loved it when he smiled, even a smirk. It was enough to make me forget about the flock giving me a hard time for have feelings for him, strong feelings.

I heard Angel giggle.

"Did you just read my mind again?" I asked wide eyed.

She nodded guiltily.

"What was she thinking?" Nudge whispered.

Angel whispered something in Nudge's ear and then Nudge looked at me with an even wider grin than she had been wearing before.

"Aw, Max that is so cute. It is totally so cute that you guys have feelings for each other. I personally think you and Fang were destined to be together." Nudge said.

"Thanks Nudge." I said taking in a breath. "I'm done eating."

I looked over at Fang to see him give me a nod of understanding then stand and follow me into the kitchen, placing our plates in the sink.

I walked up to my bedroom, Fang following me. When we got in I closed the door behind us and turned to look at Fang.

"Well that was embarrassing." I said leaning my back against the closed door.

Fang walked in front of me and pulled me to him.

"You okay?" He asked with a smirk

"Yeah." I said with a smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"They're just having a little fun." He said looking down at me. "They'll get over it soon enough."

"Easy for you to say." I said looking away from him then back at him. "They didn't tease you."

"That's because they know they wouldn't get a reaction out of me." He said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes.

"You embarrass easy." He said leaning down and whispering in my ear.

"Really?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah." He said kissing my cheek then cupping my face and lightly touching my lips with his.

I felt myself begin to blush.

Fang looked my face over, his smile growing seeing my blush.

"I think I just proved my point." He said kissing me again.

**AN: Hope you liked it! I just posted the first chapter of the sequel on the MR board! Reviews are love!**


	28. Chapter 28

Prisoner- Chapter 88

"Goodnight." I said placing a gentle kiss onto Gazzy's cheek as he lay in his bed slowly giving into sleep even though he was still trying to resist it.

"Goodnight Max." He said trying to blink away the sleep.

I smiled and walked out of the room to see Fang emerging from Angel's room.

"She's asleep." He said with a small smile.

"Gazzy's about to turn in too." I said glancing at his door behind me.

"Staying in my room again?" I asked walking to my room.

"Yeah." He said with a smirk. "Unless you want to stay in my room."

I looked at him returning his smirk, having into creep into a smile as my eyes kept contact with his stunning dark ones.

"Sure," I said surprising myself. "Why not?"

His smile grew a bit as he wrapped his arm around my back and walked with me to his room. After we walked in, he closed the door as I stood watching. He turned to look at me and walked to stand in front of me.

I smiled as I reached my hands behind his neck and pulled him down to kiss him softly. The contact was short, but enough to make me break into a huge grin. When I looked up at Fang, I saw he too was smiling, not as big as me, just bigger than usual.

"Ready to get some sleep?" He whispered into my ear.

I removed my arms from around his neck and nodded as he pulled away to look at me.

"Yeah." Was all I could say.

He took my hand in his and lead me over to the bed we would share.

Fang laid down on his bed and held one arm out to me.

I climbed onto the bed and scoot next to him, so he could wrap his arm protectively around the small of my back. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes as he dropped a gentle kiss on top my head.

I slowly drifted off to sleep.

A loud scream pierced the air and I shot up from where I slept next to Fang. He pushed himself off the bed and already was making his way to the door.

"You heard it too?" I asked throwing the covers off of myself.

"Angel." He said nodding.

He threw the door open and I was behind him moments later, trying to push my way past him to go check on my flock members, hoping my fears hadn't come true.

"Max!" I heard someone shriek from down the hall in one of the rooms.

Nudge.

There was a crash behind Fang and I and we turned in time to see four erasers breaking through the window and making their way to Fang and I.

"Where is she?" Someone bellowed from what was my room.

Ari.

"Max!" He yelled walking out of my room into the hallway.

He turned and locked his gaze on me.

Fang began fighting with the erasers behind us as I made my way toward Ari.

"Surprise." He said with a wolfish grin.

"I hate surprises." I said throwing a punch at him, but he dodged.

He threw a punch at me, but I ducked and his fist contacted with the wall creating a dent.

I placed a kick on his kneecap, but it didn't have much of an effect. He pushed me over and pinned me to the ground. I struggled under his grip causing myself to get scratched up pretty bad, but I didn't care. The only thing on my mind right now was helping my flock, but I had no idea where any of them were or if they were okay.

I looked up at Ari to see his foot over my head only to come crashing against my head, followed by complete darkness.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	29. Chapter 29

Prisoner- Chapter 89

When I regained consciousness, my head was throbbing in immense pain.

I opened my eyes to find myself still in complete darkness. I closed my eyes again then opened them once more, still nothing.

I reached my hands up to my face to find that they were bound, my feet too. There was some kind of silky cloth over my head.

I heard the sound of crying across from me.

"Who's there?" I asked shifting my eyes from side to side only to see darkness.

"Max?" Someone asked.

"Angel, sweetie, is that you?" I asked wishing I could see her.

"Yeah." She said through a sob.

"Are you okay?" I asked desperately.

"Yeah." I heard her sniff.

"Angel, can you see?" I asked hoping for a 'yes'.

"No, they put something over my head." She answered.

"Me too." I said quietly.

"Is anyone else here?" I questioned.

"I am." Total said sounding miserable.

"I'm here." Nudge said. "Max, are you okay? I saw Ari kick you in the head."

"I'm fine, Nudge." I assured. "Just got a throbbing headache."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Gazzy asked from beside me.

"We'll think of something."

"Ugh…"

"Ig, is that you?"

"Yeah." He said sounding in pain.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just sore… all over." He said miserably.

"Where's Fang?" I asked beginning to panic.

"Over here." He said in a normal monotone voice.

I let out a breath I'd been holding.

"You okay?" I asked wishing I could see him.

"Fine." He said simply. "Really."

"If you're lying, I'll kill you myself." I said wishing I knew if he was telling the truth.

"I'd like to see you try." He said smugly.

I could just imagine a smirk upon his lips.

"I find it amazing how you two can flirt in the worst of times." Iggy said sounding disgusted by Fang and I's behavior.

"Shut up, Ig." I said bringing my bound hands up to my head and trying to remove the silk material from hanging down over my face.

"Fang, I need you to try and untie me." I said finally willing to ask for help. "I'm gonna move over to you, so I need you to talk to let me know where you are."

"Okay, come this way." He said as I started to move towards him. "Be careful."

"I am." I assured reaching my bound hands out as far as they could reach, which wasn't very far. I kept scooting and reaching until I felt something, a wall.

"Fang?"

"To your right." He said. "Keep coming."

I made my way to his voice until my fingers came in contact with someone's leg.

"Is that you?" I questioned grabbing the material of the jeans and pulling slightly.

"Yeah." He said as I felt his hands clasp around mine.

"Okay, try to get this rope off of my wrists."

I felt his hands leave mine and then his fingers start to tug at the rope.

"It's on tight." He said seeming to have no luck.

"I know." I said rolling my eyes. "I think it's starting to cut into my skin."

He kept tugging at the rope.

"It won't loosen." He said sounding angry.

"Here, let me try to get yours." I said grabbing his hands to make them become still.

I began to tug on the ropes binding his wrists together and eventually got them to loosen enough for him to get it off.

He pulled the silk material off of my head then went to work on unbinding his ankles. When he was done he reached for my wrists, but I pulled them away.

"Help them first." I said referring to the flock.

He gave me one last look then kissed my cheek before he moved over to the flock and began untying them and taking the silk material away from their eyes.

Things were looking up.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	30. Chapter 30

Prisoner- Chapter 90

I watched as Fang finished untying Iggy's hands and feet then walked over to me.

I could only see his dark shadowed figure thanks to a small beam of light shining into the room. I surveyed the room as Fang untied my hands.

Suddenly it felt as if the room had dropped a few feet, like it was in the air or something.

"Did you feel that?" I asked Fang.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"What do you think it was?" I asked in thought.

The feeling came again, making the answer dawn on me.

"We're in a helicopter." I said as my eyes widened.

"That means we still have a chance of escaping." Iggy said understanding how big of a break this had turned out to be.

"We find the door and jump out." Fang said nodding.

I nodded, smiling at him.

The helicopter felt like it was falling again, this time a little longer.

"What is going on?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Fang answered.

"You think something is wrong with the helicopter?"

He shook his head and gave me a look that said 'your guess is as good as mine'.

"Max, I think I found the door." The Gasman said laying his hands on part of the wall of the helicopter and studying it intently.

I moved over next to him and saw that he was right. He had found our way out.

"Good job, Gazzy." I said ruffling his blond hair.

He smiled up at me looking very proud of himself. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Max…" Fang called quietly.

"What?" I asked turning to look at him.

His eyes had widened a little and he looked completely serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked beginning to panic.

"Do you feel that?"

I stopped for a second and realized what he was talking about. We were falling and we weren't going back up.

"Okay, everyone get ready to jump." I ordered. "Is everyone okay to fly?"

I tried to let my wings out to make sure they were okay, only to find they were being restrained by another rope.

How did I not notice that before? That was really stupid of me.

I looked over the others to see them in the same situation, all of their wings were restricted from being let out.

"Fang, help Angel with her ropes." I said as I moved over to Gazzy to help him.

Fang freed Angel and I freed Gazzy.

I moved over to Iggy and Fang helped Nudge.

When they were free Fang motioned for me to turn around and I did, so he could untie me then I did the same for him.

I yanked the door open being met with a whistling sound and a whoosh of air that almost knocked me off of my feet.

"Angel, Gazzy." I called.

They ran quickly up to the door and went out one at a time.

"Iggy, Nudge."

The helicopter turned in the air throwing Iggy from the helicopter and Nudge against the wall.

Fang and I both fell to the ground. I landed on top of him and watched in horror as his head hit the floor of the helicopter hard.

Fang was unconscious and the helicopter was about to hit the ground.

"Nudge, help me get Fang out of here." I called to her.

She slowly levered herself up and came to my side helping me pull Fang out of harm's way. We were about to go out of the door when the helicopter turned again.

Then hit the ground.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	31. Chapter 31

Prisoner- Chapter 91

This is one of those times where I actually wished I would have blacked out instead of having to hear the helicopter crash into the ground. I could hear the metal bend and the propeller hit a tree. I could feel the flames heating the crash scene and smell the smoke and fumes, making me feel nauseous.

I opened my eyes and surveyed the wreckage for my flock. Fang was lying unconscious next to me and Nudge was a few feet away wincing as she held her stomach.

"Nudge, report." I said putting all my weight onto one elbow, so I could raise myself up.

"I think I might have broken a rib." She said wincing as she looked at me. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know." I said looking around. "But Fang is right here and he's still unconscious."

Her eyes showed panic.

I sat myself up and moved over to Fang.

"Fang." I said in a rough voice. "Fang, wake up."

I saw him stir and immediately felt a sense of relief.

"Fang." I said touching his cheek with my hand.

"Max?" He asked slowly opening his eyes.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but my head feels like it's been slammed into a wall." He said touching his head.

"Close…" I said brushing my thumb across his cheekbone. "It was the floor."

"That's so much better." He said sarcastically.

I let out a small laugh.

I looked over at Nudge to see her walking slowly from the wreckage and turned my attention back to Fang.

"Can you get up?" I asked to see him raise a dark eyebrow in response.

He levered himself into a sitting position and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I smirked as he stood then stood up next to him.

"Where are the others?" Fang asked walking away from the wreckage with me.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "Nudge is the only one accounted for."

"I'm sure their fine." He said seeing the worried expression on my face. "They weren't on the helicopter when it crashed, so there is no reason to assume they're hurt."

"I know you're right, but I just can't help it." I said looking down at my shoes.

"You can now." He said making me raise my head to look upon the flock. "There they are and they look fine."

The three of them landed next to Nudge.

"Iggy, check Nudge over." I called out to the blind mutant. "She think she might have broken a rib."

He nodded in my direction then walked toward Nudge.

Angel and Gazzy came running over to Fang and I.

"Max, that was so awesome!" Gazzy said excitedly. "You should have seen it."

"I did see it, Gazzy." I said with a small laugh. "Up close and personal."

"I mean from in the air." He explained. "It was so cool."

"I'll take your word for it." I said shaking my head.

"Max, are you okay?" Angel asked hugging my legs.

"I'm fine, sweetie." I said running my hand over her blond hair.

"Max!" Nudge yelled.

My head snapped in her direction to see the two erasers that must have been operating the helicopter still and alive and almost completely unharmed.

I ran toward them with Fang hot on my heels.

"Don't worry, birdy." One taunted. "We're not going to hurt you… today."

"We'll be back." The other said.

They took off awkwardly with their pathetic excuse for wings and I watched as they slowly disappeared from sight.

"Let's get moving." I said turning to the flock.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love! And someone asked me how old I was in a review and I kept forgetting to put it in here, so now I finally remembered. I'm 17.**


	32. Chapter 32

Prisoner- Chapter 92

We were in for a stay at a hotel tonight. I really didn't want the flock to be out in the woods with the erasers so close to us and them knowing in what general area we were most likely in.

We landed about a hundred feet from the hotel in a dark area in the back parking lot. It was late night, so there was no one outside to see us.

"Max, are we staying here?" Angel asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah." I confirmed looking down at her and breaking into a smile.

Her eyes widened with joy which was enough to make my heart melt. I finally had done something that made them happy. I finally gave them something to enjoy.

We walked through the front doors of the hotel and I walked ahead of the flock to the woman at the front desk.

"Hello." She greeted us with a smile.

"Hi." I said back widening my smile.

"How may I help you?"

"I'd like to get adjoining rooms."

"Okay." She said starting to type on the keyboard and give quick glances between the computer and the six of us.

"There are two beds in one room and only one in the other." She said looking up at me.

"That's great." I said with a nod.

She told me the total and I handed her the money then she gave us our keys and we were good to go. We walked into the hall past a few doors until we came to our room numbers.

"Thanks." Nudge said taking the key from me.

"Ig, you're in charge." I said rolling my eyes.

He nodded my way then disappeared into the room next to the one Fang and I would be sharing. I slid the key into the slot then opened the door, Fang following me in.

I walked over to the bed and let myself fall onto it with my face down.

"Tired?" Fang asked looking down at me.

I nodded burying my head into my arms and closing my eyes.

He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed my hair behind my ear.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him with a small smile.

I sat up and scooted over next to him.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him. I moved my hand to his chest, laid my head there and closed my eyes.

He laid his cheek against my head and tightened his arm around me.

It was in that moment that I was sure I had fallen in love with Fang sometime during this whole getting chased and kidnapped journey.

I pulled away from him and looked up into his dark eyes.

I brought my hand up to his cheek and stroked his cheekbone with my thumb. I kept my eyes locked with his eyes until I finally leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes once again.

Fang closed the space between us making our lips meet in a sweet kiss once again.

The kiss deepened moments later and I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and his arms moved to encircle my waist.

I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and massage my tongue.

I smiled as the kiss… well… make out… continued.

Finally I pulled away and looked up into his eyes.

"Fang…" I whispered breathlessly.

"Max, can we…" Nudge came through the door joining our rooms and looked at us breaking into a huge grin.

"What is it Nudge?" I asked pulling away from Fang.

"Never mind." She said giggling to herself then closing the door.

I looked at Fang and closed my eyes with a smile.

"They always come in at the wrong time." I said opening my eyes again to see a small smile upon his lips.

"Yeah." He said taking a step closer to me nodding.

He pulled me back to him and kissed me.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	33. Chapter 33

Prisoner- Chapter 93

Every good moment had to be ruined, heaven forbid I be happy for more than a minute.

_Maximum, stop fooling around._

'Go away.' I thought bitterly.

_Rid yourself of this distraction._

'How about I rid myself of you?' I asked angrily.

"Max, you okay?" Fang asked pulling back to look down at me.

"What?" I asked snapping my eyes up to meet his dark ones.

"I asked if you were okay." He said furrowing his brow.

"I'm fine, why?" I asked biting my bottom lip, since when did I start doing that?

"You tensed up all the sudden." He said studying me. "Why?"

"Voice." I said rolling my eyes.

He nodded slightly.

"What'd it say?"

"Same as always." I explained crossing my arms. "I wish it would just go away."

He gave me a faint expression of a worried look then pulled me to him. I allowed myself to be brought to his firm chest and let him wrap his ropy arms around me. He tightened his arms as I laid my head against his chest. A sigh escaped my lips as he pressed his cheek against my hair and I closed my eyes in comfort.

_I'm warning you, Maximum._

'What are you talking about?' I asked feeling my heart begin to race.

_Give up the distractions._

'I will not give up Fang or any other member of the flock.' I said angrily.

_Then I'm sorry, Maximum._

'What for?'

All of the sudden an explosion of pain came from my head and I immediately crumpled in Fang's arms lowering to the ground slowly. He kept his arms around me and I could feel them tense around me as I let out a scream.

"Max!" He yelled worriedly.

I clenched my hands against my head and scrunched my eyes together feeling tears gush out slowly. I could hear myself whimpering pathetically and sometimes letting out a sob.

"Max." Fang said putting his hands to my head and laying them on mine. "Is it easing?"

I couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. The pain was excrutiating and all I wanted to do right now was allow myself to die. The pain had to stop I wouldn't be able to handle it much longer, it was too painful.

"Fang, what's going on?" I heard Iggy ask walking into our room.

"Max is having a brain explosion."

"Crap." Iggy muttered.

It was becoming hard to hear them.

"Max, just hang on." Fang said trying to make me look at him.

"How long?" Iggy asked worriedly.

"Two minutes."

Iggy closed his sightless eyes which was his way of showing he was very worried and I couldn't blame him. The pain should have been easing by now, but it wasn't.

"Max…" Angel.

"Angel, go back in our room." Iggy instructed.

"Is Max okay?"

"Go." Iggy said walking to her and forcing her into the room He shut the door behind them.

Another large explosion of pain washed through my head. My eyes shot open to see Fang once more then everything faded to black.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	34. Chapter 34

Prisoner- Chapter 94

"How long?" Fang asked looking down at Max's unconscious form.

"Fourteen hours." Iggy said moving over to stand next to Fang. "Has she showed any signs of waking?"

"No." Fang said shaking his head slightly.

"But she always wakes up after these things… so she'll be alright." Iggy reasoned.

"I hope you're right, Ig."

"Of course I am." Iggy said waving him off with a sad smile.

"I don't know… something doesn't feel right." Fang said furrowing his brow.

"What?" Iggy questioned.

"I don't know." Fang said honestly.

Iggy turned his sightless eyes to Max. She was lying on the bed with a steady heartbeat and breathing pattern. The only problem was she wouldn't wake up.

"Should we tell the others?" Iggy asked suddenly. "They've been curious as to why they can't come in her and why they haven't seen you or Max in hours."

"Max wouldn't want them to know." Fang replied keeping his eyes on her.

"Right." Iggy said with a nod.

A almost silent whimper came from Max making Iggy and Fang turn their attention to her.

"Did you hear that?" Fang asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yes." Iggy said nodding.

Fang didn't waste any time.

"Max." Fang said almost shouting.

She winced and sucked in short breaths.

"Max, I need you to open your eyes." He said turning her face toward him.

* * *

**MAX P.O.V.**

I brought my hand to my head.

"Fang?" I questioned.

"Yeah, and Iggy's here too." He said keeping a hand on my cheek. "How do you feel?"

I sucked in a smooth breath then reluctantly opened my eyes.

"Like I was hit in the head with a sledge hammer." I said closing my eyes again. "How long was I out?"

"Fourteen hours." Iggy said with a sad face.

"What?" I asked as my eyes shot open.

I tried to lift my head, but was met with a wave of pain running through it. A whimper passed my lips as I clasped my hands onto my head. I sounded pathetic, but I was in way too much pain to care right now.

"Max?" Iggy questioned with concern.

"My head is still killing me." I explained in a weak tone.

"This one was different than the others." Fang said looking into my eyes.

"Yes." I confirmed. "The voice did it to punish me."

"For what?" Iggy asked obviously stunned.

"Giving in to distractions." I explained bitterly. "It wants me to leave the flock."

"That's not gonna happen." Fang said in a very serious tone.

"What if it gives me more headaches?" I questioned. "I don't think I can survive another one of those, they're much worse than the others."

"We'll figure something out." Fang said in a reassuring tone.

"Promise?" I asked closing my eyes once again.

"Yeah." Fang said leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"Ugh, get a room." Iggy said acting disgusted and heading for the door.

"We have one." Fang said with a smirk. "You're in it."

"And now I'm out of it." Iggy said closing the door behind him as he left.

Fang looked down at me and for the first time I could clearly see the concern on his face like he wasn't even trying to hide it.

I gave him a weak smile and he took my hand in his.

"Everything is going to be okay." He said looking me in the eyes.

"I wish I could believe that." I said closing my eyes.

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze as I felt myself give in to the exhaustion and slowly fade into my dreams.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	35. Chapter 35

Prisoner- Chapter 95

I woke to look upon a dark hotel room. My eyes flicked to the window to see we had left the curtains pulled back and I could see the sky perfectly. Tiny dots decorated the sky along with the crescent moon.

After a few minutes of gazing my mind became aware of an arm wrapped around my waist, Fang's arm. I was lying on my side using my left arm as a pillow while my other arm rested on Fang's. His warm breath cascaded along my neck as I took in every precious second this would last.

A light tap came on the door joining this room to the flock's. I debated whether I was hearing things at first then decided to go check it out when I heard the light taps again.

I pulled away from Fang to my own disappointment and stood carefully. A wave of dizziness washed over me, no doubt from my voice's latest attack on my brain. When I was sure I could move without fumbling I walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

Behind the door was a sleepy Gasman looking a little shaken up.

"What's wrong Gazzy?" I asked already having an idea what was troubling him.

"I had another vision…" He began.

I kept my eyes on him waiting for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Of?" I questioned trying to calm myself down as panic washed over my body.

"You…" He said pausing then continuing. "You were talking to Fang and then all the sudden you clasped your hands onto your head and started screaming…"

"Another brain attack…" I whispered feeling like I was lacking oxygen at this very moment. I sucked in short quick breaths out of panic.

"I'm sorry, Max." He said lowering his head.

"It's not your fault Gazzy." I said ruffling his blond hair. "I'm glad you told me."

He smiled at me then walked into his room that he shared with his younger sister and Iggy and Nudge. I closed the door behind him.

I let out a breath I'd been subconsciously holding and put my back to the door then slid down until I was sitting on the ground.

My knees were pressed against my chest and my head was in my hands. I closed my eyes wishing that Gazzy's dream would never become a reality.

Sure, I've had brain attacks before, but this last one was terribly painful. If I had to go through another one of those then I'd rather die right here right now.

I stood pressing my hand against the door for support as I put my weight onto my legs. I walked to the bed and gazed down at Fang for a moment before I lye next to them, putting my head on his shoulder and turning into him to rest my hand on his chest.

"Max?" Fang said sleepily.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Who was at the door?"

"Gazzy." I said closing my eyes.

"He have a vision?" Fang asked tensing beneath me.

"Yeah." I said nodding into his chest and opening my eyes.

"Bad news?" Fang questioned looking down at me.

"Afraid so." I said propping myself up on my elbow to look down at him. "He saw me talking to you and then having another headache."

"Like the one you just had?" He asked reaching his hand up to brush a free strand of hair behind my ear.

"I don't know." I said shaking my head.

Fang stayed silent.

"I don't think I can survive another one of those." I whispered to him.

"You can." He said before planting a kiss onto my cheek. "And you will." He kissed my other cheek.

I felt tears sting my eyes and brushed my lips lightly against his then pulled away smiling. He pulled me back in then rolled me onto my back and continued to kiss me. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and kissed him back feeling a whole new level of passion run through me.

Fang pulled away wearing a smirk and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I said removing one arm from around his neck and placing my hand on his cheek so I could run my thumb across his cheekbone.

"You're welcome." He said placing a kiss on my forehead. "You're going to be fine, Max."

"Is that a promise?" I questioned in a hopeful tone.

I knew Fang would never promise me something that he couldn't provide.

"Yes." He said with a small smile.

I snuggled into him and he wrapped a protective arm around me.

_Leave the distractions behind, Max._

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	36. Chapter 36

Prisoner- Chapter 96

_Leave the distractions behind, Max._

'Go away' I thought bitterly.

_Maximum, the world needs you._

'My flock needs me.' I defended.

_The world must come before the flock._

'Nothing comes before the flock.'

_Maximum, you have no choice._

'Why?' I asked feeling rage build up in my chest. 'Are you going to try to kill me again?'

_Not kill you, Maximum, just get you back on track to saving the world._

'Then you might as well kill me now, because the world will always come second to my flock.'

_Maximum._

'I'm not changing my mind.' I declared stubbornly.

_Then you leave me no choice._

A few seconds passed by and I felt my breathing quicken and my pulse race. Adrenaline poured into my veins and ran through my body making me tense.

_I'm sorry._

I closed my eyes preparing myself for a brain explosion.

And it came…

A wave of pain matching the strength of the last attack crashed behind my eyes making me clasp my hands against my head in one sudden movement. My eyes ached and I scrunched my eyes, wincing as the pain grew in strength slowly.

"Max." A worried voice could faintly be heard calling to me.

Fang.

I tried to open my mouth to say something to him, but I felt too numb to move. I felt paralyzed and feared the fact that maybe this brain attack had done something to my brain to make me become so.

"Max…" Fang's worried voice called again. "Is it going away?"

I tried again to answer, but made no progress. That's when panic filled my body and the horror of the situation came crashing down suddenly.

A whimper passed my lips as tears gushed from my scrunched eyes.

I barely registered that Fang's arms were wrapped tightly and protectively around me through this sudden chaos plaguing my brain. My head was being pressed into his hard chest by a gentle hand entangled in my hair. His mouth was next to my ear whispering something that I couldn't quite make out, but whatever it was made me feel again.

"…be okay." I caught him saying.

I tried to figure out what he said next, but was only able to hear, "…ove you."

What did he just…

_Maximum, focus on the world, not Fang._

'Go away!' I shouted mentally.

_This is minor compared to the pain I could put you through._

'Then stop threatening and do it!' I shouted in my mind. 'Kill me!'

_It won't kill you, Maximum, I wouldn't hurt you like that._

'No, you'd just torture me.' I thought bitterly.

_For the world._

'Whatever.'

_Maximum, it's your choice… leave the flock or suffer the consequences._

'I can't.'

_I'm very disappointed._

Another explosion of pain erupted behind my eyes making me scream out in pain. My body ached and felt like it was burning up.

My eyes shot open to look up at Fang's face, contorted into a worried expression.

"Help me." I heard myself whisper weakly.

The pain slowly faded and my eyes closed making me meet the darkness once again, leaving me hoping to wake and not be left in the darkness permanently. My flock needed me.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	37. Chapter 37

Prisoner- Chapter 97

My eyes fluttered open as I felt a wet washcloth being placed on my head.

"Max." A familiar voice called sounding relieved.

My eyes were blurry and ached just to be open. When they finally focused they rested on one face I definitely hadn't expected to ever see again.

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking down at me with concern.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. My mouth was completely dry, my throat too. I tried to speak again and found a little more luck.

"Water." I said roughly as I touched my throat.

She smiled and said, "Of course."

After a few moments she walked in with a glass of water in one hand.

"Here you go." She said with a smile.

I sucked the water down in a desperate attempt to relieve my dry throat and mouth. When the glass was empty I gave Dr. Martinez the empty glass and sat up in the bed I lye in, feeling a subtle wave of pain wash over my body.

"How did I get here?" I asked looking around the room.

"Your friends brought you here." She said sitting in the side of the bed. "Though I'm not sure how they knew how to find us."

"I think I might know." I said with a smirk.

She gave me a questioning look.

"I'll explain it to you later." I said with a smile.

She nodded.

"Where are they?" I asked referring to the flock.

"Out in the living room with Ella." She said as her smile grew. "Would you like me to go get them?"

"No, I'll just go out there." I said removing the covers from my body.

"Oh no you don't." She said holding her hand up. "Stay in that bed and relax."

I went to politely refuse, but she gave me a stern look.

I accepted defeat and pulled the covers back over me.

"I'll go get your friends." She said smiling again.

"Thank you." I said offering a smile back.

She disappeared from the room.

I sighed and threw my head back, closing my eyes.

A silent presence made its way over to my side making me open my eyes.

Fang was standing there looking down at me with concern.

"Hey." I said feeling a smile creep upon my lips.

"Hey." He said back sitting next to me. "How you feeling?"

"Better now." I said looking into his eyes.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against my temple making me close my eyes at the comforting contact.

"You want me to go get the flock?" He asked brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Not yet." I said shaking my head gently, wincing as I was met with pain at the movement.

Fang noticed instantly making his jaw tighten in realization.

"I'm fine." I assured.

"No you're not." He said looking me over.

I looked away from him.

"We'll fix this, Max." He said surprising me.

"Promise?" I asked feeling stupid to ask that of him.

"Yes." He said nodding. "Now get some rest."

A small smile formed on my lips as I lowered myself down to lye on the bed again. My head came in contact with the pillow and I closed my eyes.

Fang stood up, but I snagged his hand quickly, opening my eyes to look up at him.

"Stay?" I asked with pleading eyes.

He sat next to me on the bed and pulled me against him.

I sighed and closed my eyes again.

My breathing calmed and my pulse steadied as sleep overtook me.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews are love!**


	38. Chapter 38

Prisoner- Chapter 98

My eyes fluttered open to meet the light of the room. I winced as the pain in body gave me a nagging reminder that it was still very much there.

Opening my eyes again I realized Fang had stayed with me through the night, I was still sleeping on him. My body rose and fell with every breath. I looked up at him to see his eyes closed which made me smile at the fact that he was getting much needed rest.

His arm was slung loosely around my waist, my fingers interlocked with his.

I extended my head up to place a light kiss on his jaw line.

I saw his eyes twitch and then open to look down at me.

"Morning." I said with a smile.

"Morning." He murmured tightening his arm around me. "What time is it?"

I looked over my shoulder at the clock on the nightstand and said, "7:30."

"Think they're up yet?" He asked looking up at the ceiling.

I shrugged against him.

"Ugh Gazzy!" Nudge squealed from what sounded like the kitchen.

"Not again!" Iggy yelled.

"Guess that's a yes." I said smiling up at Fang.

He broke into a small smile that faded almost immediately.

I climbed off of the bed after removing Fang's arm from around my waist and waited patiently for him to do the same.

He looked over at me and climbed off the bed after seeing the expectant look laid across my face, moving to stand next to me.

I gave him one last look then walked over to the door and opening it slowly, Fang on my heels.

"Hi Max!" Ella yelled throwing her arms around me.

I jumped in surprise then quickly wrapped my arms around Ella in response.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"I missed you!" She said pulling away to look at me. "I thought we'd never see you again."

"Me too." I said with a sad nod.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked looking me over hesitantly.

"Yeah." I said waving off the question.

"I'm gonna go find the flock." Fang said leaning down to whisper in my ear, his breath against my ear making chills run down my spine. He walked away leaving Ella and I alone.

Ella watched him disappear then turned back to me with a smile.

"So…" She said with a smile. "Are you two… together?"

"Yeah." I said with a nod as my cheeks heated.

"Lucky." She said rolling her eyes. "He's hott… in a strong silent type way…"

I laughed and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

She looked from me to the bedroom to me again, then her eyes widened.

"Did you two sleep in the same room?" She practically shouted.

"No." I lied.

"Did to!"

I shook my head.

"You're such a liar!" She shouted. "You two slept in the same room!"

"Sh!" I silenced her in a harsh whisper. "Do you want the whole world to know?"

She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, we shared a bed." I admitted.

"I knew it!" She squealed.

"You're just as bad as Nudge." I said rolling my eyes.

I walked to the flock with her right behind me.

"Max!" Angel shouted seeing me.

She ran to me quickly, wrapping her small thin arms around my waist. I brought my hand to her hair and stroked it softly.

"Hi sweetie." I said kneeling down and wrapping her in a gentle hug.

Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy all came over and gave me a hug probably glad to see I hadn't died during the night like I was sure I was going to do.

"So, has everyone become acquainted?" I asked looking over Ella and the flock.

They all nodded and Dr. Martinez walked in shortly after.

"Thanks for taking care of me." I said giving her a hug.

"I didn't do much, Max, your friends are the ones that got you to safety."

I gave my flock a thankful smile, especially toward Fang.

"You're not leaving are you?" Ella asked looking at me confused. "Not so soon at least… you just got here."

"No, we're not leaving yet." I said shaking my head. "There's something I need to do first."

I locked eyes with Dr. Martinez.

"And I need your help."

She gave me a questioning look. "What do you need?"

"That chip that showed up on my x-ray… I want it out." I explained sternly.

**AN: Hope you liked it! We're alomost to the end. Reviews are love!**


	39. Chapter 39

Prisoner- Chapter 99

She looked completely stunned, eyes wide and mouth open slightly.

"Max…" She said looking me in the eyes. "I don't…"

"I'm not asking." I said shaking my head.

"Let's talk about this in your bedroom." She said turning around and walking to my room.

I followed her into my room and just when I was about to shut the door, Fang slipped in the room with an unreadable expression laid upon his face.

I shut the door and looked over at Fang, his dark eyes meeting mine. For a moment our eyes were glued to each other, neither one of us daring to look away.

Finally, I broke the contact and looked over at Dr. Martinez. She was looking out the only window in my room, up at the sky.

"Dr. Martinez…" I said trying catch her attention.

She turned away from the window to look at me.

"Please help me."

"Max, I told you the consequences of the procedure." She said looking disapproving. "You could lose the use of your hand."

Fang's head snapped over to look at Dr. Martinez. I hadn't told him that little detail.

"What?" He asked eyeing her.

"If we try to surgically remove the chip in Max's arm she could lose use of her hand." Dr. Martinez reiterated. "The chip must have been implanted when Max was just a child, because her muscles, nerves, and blood vessels have grown over it."

"You can't do this, Max." He said looking over at me.

"I have to." I argued quietly, looking down at the carpet.

"Max, he's right… this is way too risky." Dr. Martinez added.

"No, what's risky is leaving the chip in and subjecting myself to more of those brain attacks." I reasoned, with Fang more than Dr. Martinez. She had no idea what I was talking about, because the headaches hadn't come until after I had left her and Ella before.

"What do you mean, brain attacks?" Dr. Martinez asked right on cue.

I stayed silent, then after a few quiet minutes I said, "Just forget I said anything."

"No Max, if you want me to help you then you're going to have to tell me why you want this chip out so bad."

"Alright." I said exhaling. "But if I tell you then you have to remove the chip."

She seemed to debate the deal for a moment then looked at me sadly and said, "Okay."

I gave a subtle nod, gave Fang a quick glance and began explaining.

"I used to get these brain attacks that made my head feel like it was splitting apart. With those brain attacks came a voice that only I can hear."

I could see she was trying hide the surprise creeping onto her features.

"This voice is constantly nagging me about saving the world and not getting distracted. And recently it has been… well, punishing me for not saving the world and sticking with my flock."

"Punishing you how?" She asked stunned.

"Causing brain attacks, only they're much worse than before." I said letting my gaze fall to the ground. "They're so bad that I just wish over and over that I could just die."

Fang was looking intently at me, sadness showing in his dark eyes. His jaw was stiff and the area around his eyes was tight.

"When do you want me to remove it?" Dr. Martinez asked catching me off guard.

"As soon as possible."

"You realize I'm going to have to tell a few people, right?"

"Why?" Fang asked going on alert.

"I can't perform the operation on my own." She said shaking her head.

"Alright, tell as few as you need." I said hesitantly.

She nodded then walked to the phone.

"You sure you want to do this?" Fang asked me with a soft tone.

I looked up at him and let out a sigh.

"Yes." I answered walking over to him.

I wrapped my arms around him and his ropy arms encircled my waist.

"Max, we can perform the operation in an hour." Dr. Martinez said hanging up the phone.

I nodded against Fang then pulled away and looked over at her.

"The flock and Ella should stay here." I suggested.

"I agree." She concurred.

"Fang…" I began turning to him.

"I'm coming with you." He said sternly.

I didn't bother to argue. Truth is, I wanted him to be there.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Next chapter ends Prisoner. BUT there is a sequel named RELAPSE!**


	40. Chapter 40

Wow, we're finally to the end. It is time to let Prisoner end. I've finished chapter 100 and it is quite sad. My first MR fic has come to an end. I want to thank all of you for reading and sticking with me. You guys made me want to write and I only regret that I haven't gotten time to post more chapters for you lately. Thanks for the support and compliments! You guys are awesome! Look for the sequel, Relapse. I hope you enjoy it.

Here is the final chapter of Prisoner:

**Prisoner- Chapter 100**

_**Previously on Prisoner:**_

_"Max, we can perform the operation in an hour." Dr. Martinez said hanging up the phone._

_I nodded against Fang then pulled away and looked over at her._

_"The flock and Ella should stay here." I suggested._

_"I agree." She concurred._

_"Fang…" I began turning to him._

_"I'm coming with you." He said sternly._

_I didn't bother to argue. Truth is, I wanted him to be there.

* * *

_

**The new and final chapter:**

After sad goodbyes that I don't really want to think about again I was finally ready for my operation. The word sent chills down my spine.

I lye on a cold, shiny metal table with a sheet over it. I was in a hospital robe staring up at Fang, him staring back at me. His face showed immense worry, so unlike Fang.

"You'll take care of them, right?" I asked him suddenly.

"You will." He said in a monotone voice.

"But if I…" I swallowed. "Don't make it."

"You will." He said avoiding my eyes.

"Fang, there's always a chance that something could go wrong."

"No, you'll be fine." He said surely.

"You don't know that." I argued. "I just want you to promise me that you'll take care of the flock for me, if I can't."

"Why are you acting like you're gonna die?" He asked sounding angry. "You need to focus on getting through this."

"Just promise me." I said avoiding his comment.

"I'll always look after the flock." He assured. "And you."

"Max, are you ready?" Dr. Martinez asked walking in.

I nodded feeling my stomach clench.

"Alright." She said placing some kind of mask over my face. It tasted and smelled of strawberry.

I lifted it from my face to say one last thing to Fang and he looked at me questioningly. I mumbled 'I love you' then drifted off.

**FANG'S P.O.V.**

"I love you." She mumbled just before her eyes closed.

My heart swelled then clenched in those few seconds. Max had said she loved me, but I could lose her after this surgery.

"Love you too." I whispered then placed a kiss on her forehead.

Dr. Martinez smiled at me and I managed a weak one in return.

"I promise I'm going to do the best I can to help her." She assured.

"I know." I said looking down at Max.

"We're ready doctor." A young woman said walking in with an older man behind her.

"Alright, let's get started." Dr. Martinez said with a short exhale.

"Scalpel." She said extending her hand.

The woman placed the shiny thin blade into her hand. I watched as she pressed the blade to Max's arm and cut a small line through the skin. Blood oozed from the cut only to immediately be sucked through a tube the older man was holding.

"Liz, can you gently pull back these veins?" Dr. Martinez asked seeming a bit frustrated.

"Yeah." The young woman said looking nervous.

Dr. Martinez must have picked up on it, because her head shot up to look at her.

"Don't worry, it is very simple." She assured. "Just put your finger against those two veins, so you're barely touching them."

"Okay." She said putting her finger into the cut as instructed.

Dr. Martinez looked pleased.

She turned her attention back to the cut and immediately her face seemed to show disappointment. I could feel my heart start to pound through my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to see what the problem was.

"It looks like I may have to cut through her muscle."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she would lose the use of her arm." She explained sadly. "I knew it was a possibility, but I was hoping there would be another way."

"Are you sure there's not?" I pressed.

"I'm not sure." She said studying the cut. "If I could figure out where the chip is exactly then I would know for sure."

She kept studying the wound until finally her eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?" I asked hopefully.

"I think I see it." She said narrowing her eyes. "There it is."

A smiled formed on her lips and I felt myself let out a breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding. A smile formed on my lips as she gave me a hopeful glance.

"I may not have to cut the muscle after all." Her smile grew brighter.

I felt relief wash over me.

"Liz, hand me the forceps." She instructed.

The young woman grabbed the forceps and placed them in Dr. Martine's bloody glove. Just thinking about that being Max's blood made me sick.

"Alright, I'm gonna try to pull the chip out." She said looking up at me.

I gave a small nod then ran my hand through my hair.

She looked back down at Max's arm and clasped the forceps on what I assumed was the chip. I could see her struggle to pull the chip out then relax again.

"It's stuck to the bone." She said shaking her head slightly.

She tried again coming out successful as the chip jerked out of its set position.

"There it is." Dr. Martinez said inspecting it before placing it in a small metal bowl.

I didn't have much time to celebrate… the monitor reading Max's vitals began to go haywire.

"What's going on?" I shouted feeling panic overtake me.

"I'm not sure." Dr. Martinez said wearing the same look of panic.

"Liz, are the veins still intact?" She asked.

"Yes, they're completely unharmed." Liz said looking baffled.

"Then what is happening?" The man asked.

Dr. Martinez shook her head and continued to stare into the incision. Then her head turned to look at the monitor.

"Her vitals are going back to normal." She announced.

"What was that?" Liz asked.

"I honestly have no idea." She said.

"But she's okay?" I questioned.

"Yes."

I gave a nod then closed my eyes for a few seconds, feeling my muscles relax.

"Jon, could you sew the incision closed?" Dr. Martinez asked the man.

He nodded as she walked over to me and motioned for me to follow her out of the room. I gave her an unsure look, glancing at the man and the woman.

"You can trust them." She assured.

I still wasn't sure, but I followed her out into the waiting room.

"Fang, I want you to prepare yourself for any outcome." She said looking very serious.

"I thought everything was fine." I stated confused.

"Well, it should be, but sometimes things you can't explain happen out of the blue… so just don't celebrate until Max wakes up." She explained keeping eye contact with me.

I gave a sad nod then walked back into the room with Dr. Martinez behind me.

"I'm just finishing up." The man said to me with a smile.

I didn't respond. I simply walked next to Max and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

I noticed the man walk from the room along with Dr. Martinez and Liz. When I turned my attention back to Max, her eyes were fluttering open.

"Fang?" She questioned.

"It's me." I assured. "How you feeling?"

"My arm hurts." She said struggling to keep her eyes open.

"It will probably hurt for a few days." I said honestly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Just be happy you can feel your arm." I said with a small smile. "Can you move it?"

She looked over at her arm then I caught the subtle twitch of her fingers.

"That answer your question?" She asked smugly.

I smirked.

"So it's out?" She asked catching me off guard.

"Yeah, it's out." I said with a nod.

I just hoped that removing the chip wasn't a bad thing. Her vitals going crazy like that had me worried. I had never considered the chip was a positive thing.

"What is it?" Max asked me.

"Nothing." I said shaking the thoughts away.

"Fang." She said sounding annoyed.

"Everything is fine." I reassured.

"No it isn't." She said stubbornly. "What's bothering you?"

I didn't want to tell her, but she did have a right to know. And if I didn't tell her someone else might. She should hear it from me, no one else.

"When Dr. Martinez removed the chip your vitals went crazy."

"What?" She asked eyes wide with shock.

I didn't repeat it. I knew she'd heard me just fine.

"Wh… why would that ha… happen?" She said furrowing her brow.

"That's what I was wondering." I said looking into her eyes.

"You think I shouldn't have gotten it removed?" She asked as worry became painted onto the soft beautiful features upon her face.

"I don't know." I said gently touching her cheek. "But I think you did the right thing."

"Then I think I did too." She said as a smile formed upon her lips.

I leaned down and touched my lips to hers.

"Not again." Gazzy groaned walking into the room behind Iggy.

I pulled away from Max to look at the flock.

"You two need to find a new hobby." Iggy said shaking his head and laughing.

"How are you feeling Max?" Nudge asked walking over to her with Angel close behind holding Total.

"I'm fine." Max said letting her eyes close for a few seconds then open them again.

"We should get you back to the house to rest." I said looking down at her.

She nodded.

"Alright guys go tell Dr. Martinez we're ready to go." I said turning to them.

They all nodded then walked out of the room.

"Time to go, Max." I looked at her and saw her eyes were closed.

"Mhm." She mumbled struggling to open her eyes.

"Rest." I whispered in her ear before picking her up from the metal table and walking out of the room to return back to a safe environment.

I was sure now that everything would be okay.

AN: And here's the end! ALL DONE! Look for 'Relapse' which I already said was the sequel. Hope you liked it! And once again I thank all of you who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

---------------------------------Ashley


End file.
